Memories are the Key
by Phoenix Life
Summary: Three years of nothing, can Jaina Solo find out what happen there and why they got erase and why half the galaxy want them to remain lock. And how does Naruto fit into the picture and what does he want from her.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we are lost? We made the jump with everyone else R2," a young teen says looking out the cockpit. She sixteen and already made many veteran pilots green with envy. Her brown eyes look over the screen her droid was telling her what happen. She push some of her brown hair out of her face as she turn to look out the view port.

"Wait you mean I was off by one number. Sith spit. R2 do you know where we are," the Teen asks as she looks around the small cockpit for something to eat. Man was she hungry. Finding a small energy bar, she grins grabbing it.

"Hooonn," comes from the R2 telling her not a clue.

"Please tell me there is a planet closes by until Uncle Luke and Dad come looking for us," the Teen asks as she bites into the bar. She smiles when she finds out it's not one of the ones the taste like someone trying to make it taste sweet. In fact, it tastes like a Deb-deb.

R2 start to whistle and beep like mad saying he had found a planet close by. "All right let go R2," the Teen shouts as she throw he ship into a diving spin as she flies to the planet. She skins over the upper atmosphere as her droid scans the planet.

"So it's just like Thule will more like Dantooine but still with some desert and arctic area," the teen says as she takes another bite out of her energy bar. "Weird someone here is can use the force. Ok R2 lets go meet him or her."

An explosion could be seen coming from the valley as two super powers fought it out. Soon another explosion is seen sending a figure flying into a clearing that the female teen just landed. She had just step onto the ground when the figure hit the ground making a good size creator. The teen eyes get big when she sees the figure just stand up shaking his head.

"Damn that one hurt. Now then lets party," he yells as he vanishes only to reappear lock in combat with another person just five feet away from the teen. Both break away with the first figure landing next to the teen.

"Damn Teme if I did not know better you are getting slower. I thought you where going to kill me," the first one says grinning like a fox.

'Teme' just growls before sending a large fire ball at him not caring about anything else. The Teen sees this using the force she stops the raging ball of fire before it even close to her.

"What the hell did you do dope," Teme yells not knowing the teen did. The Teen herself figures she better get out of the area and fast.

"R2 get the ship out of here," she yells before running away. R2 take off flying back into space to wait. The Dope turns to see the teen run into the woods. Turning back, both of them vanish. Once again, they appear in the valley fighting it out. Soon the energy output grows to the point the Teen now 10 miles away can feel it like if it was right next to her. Short time later a large energy waves knocks her off her feet. The last thing she ever sees is a pair of feet with sandals on them.

-Sometime later-

The teen opens her eyes to see a piece of wood right in front of her.

"Finally you are wake. You know how boring it gets when you got no one to talk too," Naruto says as the teen sits up.

The teen looks at Naruto before send the piece right back at him only for it to stop midway between them, "you know you got to be will intone with Force to be able to do that without any hands. I can only stop small objects like the queen there."

The teen just looks at him before slamming the piece to the ground and layback down. Turning onto her side so her back was to him. Naruto groans out load. Naruto gets out off his bed and walks over to the piece picking up the piece, he winces from the pain. Walking back over Naruto climbs back into his hospitable bed. Placing the queen onto the board Naruto, starts moving the pieces around until all was left was his high-ranking pieces and the enemy pawns.

"Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, and now Sasori, hmm only five out of the twelve needed," Naruto, says mumbling aloud. The teen turns her head to look at him not sure what he was talking about. "GAAAA stupid dreams, why can' they just show me everything."

"You know nothing about the Force then," the teen says.

"What part of the Force, The combat or the mental part, because those stupid Holocron only give me small parts telling me to work them out on my own not very helpful. Stupid Revan, stupid Zannah, and her stupid love life," Naruto says starts going off on a rant.

The teen using the force takes her pillow and throws it at Naruto to make him shut up. Still using the force she makes sure she could get a word in, "you have Jedi Holocron?"

Naruto holds up six fingers and nods his head. The teen remove the pillow calling it back over to her, "you have six Jedi Holocron. How the Sith did you get six of them."

"They are really two for each person really. Revan, Zannah, Kushina, and some other one who calls herself Fay. She also keeps telling me to call her Grandma or Baa-Chan for some weird reason. Revan and Zannah both have made two. Kushina and Fay made one, and theirs two more I have not found yet. Baa-Chan has one of them and told me she would give it to me when I made Chūnin or a Jedi Master as Revan calls it. The other one I am not sure where it is. But I know it's on the planet somewhere," Naruto tells her.

"How did you get six Holocron? Uncle Luke only got three and that is after of years of searching for them. I bet you stole them from another Jed," the teen says looking at Naruto.

"I never stole them. I found them. Then Jiji took one of them away saying it was for my safety. Not that it matters. Do you know how to play Shogi," Naruto asks.

"What Show-gee," the Teen asks.

"Shogi. Its chess, Shikamaru and Dove are not here and the Nurse cut the call button so I can't call them to ask if they could play," Naruto tells her.

"Sure," the teen tries to move only to wince in pain. Lifting up the sheets she finds her leg wrap up in a plaster like sustains. Touching her belly, she feels wrapping. Pushing more she winces again in pain. Naruto gets and carries the board over to her before getting onto the end of her bed softly. The Teen notes when Naruto move he too was in pain.

"You know we could had use the force to play and move the pieces," the teen says not sure why Naruto did not do that.

"And not be able to sit next to you yea right. A true game of Shogi you do not use the Force to move piece you move them yourself," Naruto tells her blushing lightly.

-Hokage tower-

"So she is another Jedi," a woman with blond hair asks.

"yea you saw what she could do. Looks like she got more training then the kid," a man with white hair answers her. "Whoever she is, she probably could beat him with just the force. What I am worried about is she turns out to be a Sith Lord. Also I got her ship and droid sealed up so no one can track it if need be."

"With the Uchiha getting away the council is looking for blood. And Naruto is in their sites. We need to get him to vanish for a few years," the woman says leaning forward resting her chin on her hands.

"I was planning to take him on a training trip for about three years. But this girl can't be left here. The council will go nuts over her. Trying to bread her or use her to get the Uchiha brat to come back. Or Danzo may make a move for her," the man says frowning a little at the thought of the old war hawk getting the girl.

"Good that's one problem but the girl," the woman says.

"I could take her with us. Hate to say it but the brat needs someone like her. She may be able to help him use the force and may be able to understand those bloody Holocrons thingies," the man said with a sigh. "Beside she's not going anywhere soon. Unless her friends show up and even then from what I got from the Holocrons, they can't land or bring a large force. At most it will be a small group of five that lands and stay for a week then leave for good."

"…" the woman sat there thinking for a few minutes, the only sound in the room was them breathing. Down below in the street they could hear people going about their day.

"What do you plan on working with him," the woman finally says something after ten minutes.

"Mostly work on his chakra control. His Genjutsu is well zero, so that needs a lot work on. Kakashi told me was working on Kenjutsu a little with him. He got him to a high Genin rank in the art. So I will also work on that with him. I may not be a master like the snake but I can get him some help, or to the point the Holocrons can take over. I am also going to increase his Jutsu list. Only knowing less than ten is going to get him killed," the man says leaning up against a window still.

"And the girl what do you plan on doing with her," the woman asks.

"Other than seeing what she can do. I was hoping you lean me a few medical scrolls. Something tells me she may just be a Medic in the making, or talk Anko coming with us and working with her," the man says sighing.

"Very well. Give this to the brat when you see him again. Also you turn him into a pervert I will not only ban your books from being sell here and in the country I will post female ANBU at the hot springs to keep you away. Next I well let Anko remove your family jewels. Am I clear Jiraiya," the woman says growling out the name.

"Crystal clear Tsunade," Jiraiya says before leaving through an open window after picking up the scroll Tsunade was holding.

"damn you Sensei why did you hide this from me," Tsunade says to herself looking at another scroll that show her a family blood line, blood test, DNA test, and a family tree. "if I had known I would have been here sooner. Hmm at lease I can start now. I wonder if I can still open the compound."

-hospitable -

"you're using the force," Naruto shouts at the teen.

"am not. You just suck at this game," the Teen yells back.

"Do not, Shikamaru can beat anyone and I have stalemate with him a few times," Naruto wines and pouts.

"Find I will not use the force only if you tell me about the Holocron," the teen said grinning hoping to find them.

"Why do you want to know? Only three other people can get to them, counting myself," Naruto says wondering why the teen wanted them.

"Because you stole them," the teen shouts.

"I did not steal them. You know what I will prove it right now," Naruto shouts back pulling out a scroll from his jacket pocket. Unrolling he unseals a pyramid; the pyramid was made out of a black and gold metal with red glass. The teen could feel the dark side flowing away from the Holocron. Naruto turns the top all the way around before using small force lighting also knows as a force shock. The teen began to worry that Naruto was a Sith.

An image of a, young woman appliers, the teen could make out a few features of the woman. The woman was about averaged height and what look like blond hair. The eyes seem to change colors as the Holocron look around the room. The woman eyes land on Naruto before grinning, "So come back for another story my dear."

The teen was surprise at the voice. It had no hate at all in fact almost sound caring and loving like a mother or grandmother would sound like. Naruto shakes his head before speaking, "no just showing um…"

"Jaina Solo," the Teen says taking a deep breath.

The woman turns to look a Jaina, her eyes seen to look into Jaina soul. The woman then start to grin evilly before laughing, "I must say for a Jedi to find this place is shocking. The last one to make it here was Master Fay. Now she was powerful like the Jedi of the Old Republic, not the ones of this day in age. But you girl have powerful blood. It feels like. So their child did survive and have their own. Solo must be the new name. Not surprising since Shan was a name all Sith fear and hatred. I still hate her for he would never truly love me because of her. But I will give you a chance to redeem your families honor in my eyes. Now if Naru-Chan is done showing me off I am going to take my leave. Oh Naru-Chan o next time to unlock this Holocron you must use force lighting. I will not have my descend a weakling even if my other Holocron is a Jedi." With that the woman vanishes, the Holocron relocks it's self and shuts off.

"You're a descended of Darth Zannah. How is it you not trying to kill me or turn me to the dark side right now," Jaina asks in shock.

"What's the dark side, because they all keep talking about the force being one thing just many different parts to it? Revan talks about, well his Sith side talks about the rule of two and battle tactics. His Jedi Holocron talks about light saber forms and the powers he use. Fay talks about letting the force flow through you. And mum talks about more light saber forms and another force powers that her family learn over the years. And Zannah both talk about Sith lighting and Sith powers unlike Fay who also talks a lot about Jedi powers," Naruto explains to her.

"Wait you do not know about the light and dark side of the force," Jaina says her eyes as large as the death star.

"A little but from what they talk about or at least Revan talks about the force it sounds like water. The light side be calm and gentle, the dark side be fierce and powerful. But he also said they are both the same thing. And I agree because as a Jedi both Revan and Zannah use Sith powers but did not feel the pull," Naruto explains a little to her.

"They did, you said Revan was a Sith Lord and Darth Zannah is a famous Sith lord," Jaina shouts at him.

"Not when they dead. Their Sith Holocrons they made first. The Jedi ones later on in life, they both died as a Jedi from what mum told me about them. Form what it sound like they dead together in some war," Naruto says looking mad.

"But I thought once you fell to the dark side you could not come back to the light-side," Jaina says thinking about what she heard. "Wait Darth Zannah said he would not truly love her because of some other woman. Why was that?"

"oh that Bastila Shan, she was the one who stop Darth Revan and made him turn back to the light side. I guess from what the Jedi Holocron of Revan talks about she was a really powerful Jedi Knight. But I would not know," Naruto shrugs and scratch the back of his neck. Naruto then snap his head to the window to see Jiraiya sitting in the window still.

"What do you want Ero-Sensei," Naruto asks looking at the man.

Jaina is a man was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'hich denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back.

"Well you stop calling me that Gaki," Jiraiya yells at Naruto.

"When you stop calling me Gaki," Naruto counters grinning like a fox at the man. "So why are you here? You are going to show me another super powerful Jutsu?"

"No. I am here to check up on you. Want to make sure you ok after taking the mission ok," Jiraiya says seeing Naruto looking down even if he hid it well. "And I am also here to tell you I am taking you on a three year long training trip."

What Jiraiya say cause several different things to happen. First was Jaina look down for losing the only person who knew how to use the force on the planet while she was stuck here for force knows how long. Naruto look worried about something else.

"I can't go with you. I got to get better then go and get Sasuke back before Orochimaru takes over his body," Naruto says with a fire burning in his eyes.

"You're in no shape to take on all of Oto; even with an army of your clones you still would not be able to do anything. Thanks to you guys the Snake was force to transfer bodies sooner so we got three years to get you stronger. And this time I am going to be working with you every step of the way. Hopefully we can get your Kenjutsu up so those Holocron will let you build a light-saber. Because if you want to storm Oto you're going to need one," Jiraiya tells him throwing the scroll at Naruto. "not sure what's in it but probably another Holocron thingy. Also your girlfriend is joining us on our little trip."

Jiraiya laughs out loud as both teen stutter and sputter on trying to deny them being girlfriend/ boyfriend.

Jaina was the first to get her thought together, mainly from her training, "why am I joining you. I need to find a way to contact my family and master to tell them where I am at."

"I can't let you do that. One any message you send out will let everyone know about us. Every Jedi or force user that came here never left because what the Gaki ancestor set up. Second even if you got a message out somehow anyone coming in will crash ether into an ocean or lava flow. How you made it down means you are a good pilot and well intone with the force," Jiraiya informs her. "As for getting you out of here. There are a few forces in the village who would love getting their hands on you for their own gain. So it's to keep you safe and hope you can help the Gaki over there with using the force. Also I am getting a few scrolls you may find helpful."

"So you are telling me I really have no say in the matter," Jaina states more then ask.

"Yep pretty much. See you two later. One more thing Naruto. Your girlfriend is not to leave this room other then the bathroom. Tsunade has to give sigh paper for anyone to enter. Also if you know the person make them do something they can do and no one else can," Jiraiya said before leaving.

Jaina just sat there trying to come up with a plan on getting out of the village and back home. Naruto for his part just took the board back to his bed and sat down. He rests the board and began to move pieces around on the board. Once the board was set he began to play it again. Jaina watches for a minute wondering why he kept playing by himself. She then notes he was writing things down into a scroll. She saw one of the names he said earlier. To her it looks like a profile on the person until looking at it more. It had dates and times on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Better have a good reason to call me here," a woman said as she wipes the sleep out of her brown eyes. Her brown hair was a mess showing she just got out of bed in a rush. She had thrown on the first clean clothing she could find. Turning out to be a pair of pants and a tank top. In her arm was a tan cloak she grabs in case it was going to be cold. Handing from her tool belt was a small medal tube.

"I think you will find this interesting. We found him inside a restricted area," a man said in a military uniform. The crisp white uniform stood out in the dull gray corridors. The man military cut black hair show of a patch of white hair. His green eye keep looking straight ahead as if someone was going to jump out.

"Then it should have been solving in Imperial courts. So why did you need me," the woman said now a little more awake. The man hands her a knife of some kind. The weapon itself was made for thrust and stabbing. The blade was about four inches long as was the handle. As the end of the handle was a small ring.

"Where did you get this," the woman asks looking at it. She had seen them before but could not place it.

"The man had it on him. He does not speak common so I am hoping you would give me a hand with him," the man said looking at the woman.

"Fine but I want a protocol droid in there with me," the woman tells the man as she puts the blade into a tool pouch.

"Done. And here you will need this," the man says as he pass her a data pad. Both look into a room with a table and two chairs. In the room sat one person looking at them. The woman takes a deep breath before entering the room.

The man's head snaps to the door way as the woman enters. His blue eyes follow her as she walks to the table and sits down. Short time later a black human looking droid walks in. Bowing to the woman the droid start to talk in a female voice, "I am 1B-8D-GE3. I am here to help you translate anything this man says."

The woman lets out a sigh remembering why these types of droids only work in ports and in the government. Nodding her head she looks at the man across from her, "let's begin. You have no records of any kind so ether you been very good other than this one time or you been doing a very good job on staying out of the system. Do you have a name?"

The man looks at the droid then to the woman, his face gave nothing away, his blue eyes turn ice cold in less than a heart beat scaring her a little. Breathing slowly she starts again, "you do you understand anything I am saying?"

The man leans back into his chair and grins like a fox. Lifting up his left hand he holds up three fingers and drops on. The woman frowns at this but keeps going, "tell me what is this."

The woman lays the knife on the table not knowing that was the worst thing she could have done. In a blink of an eye the man had the knife and pin her to the wall. Leaning close he whispers into her ear, 'remember.'

Two men in white armor run into the room holding blasters as the man steps back dropping the knife and holding one finger up before speaking again, 'I have place bombs throughout this ship. You have one more try before I destroy this ship. But I am willing to make a trade. First I want my daughters. Second I want my things back. Next I want a new ship thanks to you people destroying my old one. Third I want to fight the strongest Jedi there is. Fourth this woman here will fly me to a place of my choosing. And lastly you will let me go dropping the charges. No one is to leave the ship or I set the bombs off.'

The woman looks at the droid who shacks it heads telling her sorry. Getting up the woman leaves trying to figure out what the man said. The man is at the same time lead out of the room by force. The woman watches him before sitting down to think.

"That did not go as plan," the first man said with a small laugh.

"Not now Jag. I have the feeling he place a threat in that little speech of his," the woman said closing her eyes as her sleep catches up to her.

"Will this does prove that planet is real," the man now known as Jag says sitting down next to her.

"You still think they are just dreams," the woman says looking at the wall across from her, everyone did and she knew it.

"Yes but this does help. I just wish I knew what the hell he was speaking," Jag says letting out a sigh. "He knows what we are speaking but I can't understand a word he says. Did you understand any of it," Jag asks.

"A little other then Jedi I got the feeling he wanted something. Or a few things, as for what they are I am not sure," the woman says.

"Look go get some sleep the guess quarters are open for you," Jag says with a smile.

"Really you are putting me with the rest of your guess quarters. I must say I thought you would officer me your bed," the woman says with a small smile.

"Maybe when you are awake Jaina," Jag says before leaving to take care of his ship.

Jaina stands up and stretches a little. Even in her early thirties, even if she looks like she was in her twenties, she was still at the top of her game. Very few could beat her in a duel. During the Yuuzhan Vong War she gains the Title of Sword of the Jedi from her fellow Jedi and friends. The Yuuzhan Vong had a different name for her, Yun-Harla the Goddess of Deception. But thou few that fought her called her death. Even her brother who she thought was better and stronger fell to her. Sighing she made her way to her quarters for the night only to stop. Walking back into the room she picks up the knife and takes it with her.

-Next day-

"So you ready to talk yet," Jaina asks once again in the same room as before this time with two troopers covering her.

'Your remember yet,' the man asks back. The man frowns seeing Jaina puzzle look, 'you can't remember anything can you. I gave you the knowledge of my langue. Remember Jaina Solo.'

Jaina sat there stuns she never once said her name and this person knew it, "who are you."

'I am last of my kind. A warrior who walks both path of the force like you did once. But now I see only light. What happen to you Jaina," the man said. Jaina found it easier to understand him with every word he said.

"Have we met before," Jaina asks trying to place him now.

'Yes we have. I sent a queen at you. I was surprise that you stop it in your sleep like that,' the man said with a fox like grin.

"I do not remember," Jaina says shaking her head remembering she need to get back what she was ask to do. "Can you give me your name?"

'Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage_,_ the Kyūbi no Yōko,' Naruto says bowing his head before grinning again. Jaina wonders if the man only grins and what the Kyūbi meant.

"You understand you enter a restricted space. And it looks like your ship IC codes to not match any in the records GA or Imperial. Is there any reason for that," Jaina asks trying to figure out the case out.

'I did not know it would be restricted space. I enter the hyper space coordinates you gave me. Once again how am I post to know when it's my first time coming into this area of space," Naruto replies. Jaina frowns at this. She knew the empire gave a warning before using a tractor beam on a ship.

Making a note Jaina keeps going, "you had two droids with you. One is a very old T3- series utility droid heavily modified and a very dangers battle droid. Who built that model?"

'Darth Revan, why? Did someone finally figure out how to make a clone of it or they still trying to make cheap knock off. Because both droids have been in my clan for years,' Naruto speak with a low tone getting bored. Jaina nods her head before reading more on the droids.

"you understand both droids will be destroy for killing about half dozen Storm Troopers, each," Jaina utter in before the air drop a few degrees.

'HK is a hunter killer droid, but it will not attack without my say. The only reason you have dead Storm Troopers it because they attack first and went after both of my daughters. Now you tell me something, where are my daughters,' Naruto says no commands Jaina.

Looking through the data pad Jaina frowns seeing nothing on any girls being with him, "they said you weir alone."

'Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. That's good, that's really good,' Naruto says laughing for a minute. Jaina would swear for the rest of her life that room tempter drop to zero in a millisecond, 'you have 24 hours to find them. And for them to be in my arms or I will break out and kill anyone and everyone in my way.'

Jaina gets up and leaves not feeling safe anymore. Jag waits for her by the door catching and holds her close for a minute. Jaina pushes away and looks into Jags eyes, "you lied to me. He has two daughters where are they."

"Safe. And they are not his daughters. One is a slave he had with him and the other one was being train to be a killer. What type of father does that," Jag replies angry thinking Jaina believe him.

"who or whatever they are you have 24 hours to get them here or he goes on a killing spree and I would bet my light saber on him winning. Until you get them here I am done. And I want the whole truth not what you want me to believe," Jaina looks to her left ring finger and pulls of the ring and throws it at Jag. Jaina walks away from a stun Jag who just watches her leave. Once she is gone Jag walks into the room where Naruto say tapping his fingers. Jag walks up to him and pulls Naruto to his feet before slamming him into a wall.

"What the hell did you do to her," Jag yells at Naruto who just blinks at him before frowning. Reaching up Naruto grabs Jags right hand and peals it off his shirt pain fully. Both storm troopers move to stop only to find their blaster pulled from their hands and float in front of them. Jag found himself in an arm lock with his right arm lock behind his back by one hand from Naruto.

"You know I play dumb because I thought you guys would come around. But you attacking me is the final straw. I have played nice never once fought back and did almost everything you wanted me to do other then talk. Now you come in here telling me I did something to my friend. You have a lot of guts or just a Baka. Either way I am leaving this ship and getting MY DAUGHTERS BACK NOW or I well kill you in front of everyone on the planet below us," Naruto says he blond hair flying around from the chakra output. Pushing he forces Jag to start moving. Both troopers walk backwards keeping Naruto and their leader in site. Jag for his part fought back and tries to figure a way out of the miss he was in.

Jaina had just reach her room when alarms start to go off.

"Captain what's going on," Jaina yells at a passing Trooper.

"Ma'am. Seems Moff Fel has well been taken captive," the troop states looking down the hall for a minute. "I need to get going Ma'am."

"lead the way then. If it the prisoners then you are going to need my help," Jaina tells the trooper who nods and leads the way. As they got closer blaster fire could be heard and signs of blaster marks were everywhere, on walls and troopers. Coming up to a corner the troop peaks around before ducking back. Holding up one finger then grabs his right arm with his left hand then his neck in a chocking matter. Jaina nods her head understanding what he meant. Two more hand signs later the trooper runs across the hall way to another point. Jaina moves up to the corner before looking down the hallway. Naruto was moving down the hallway backwards dragging Fel along. In his hand was an old Senate Guard Blaster Rifle. But as everything else it looks heavily modified. The color schemes seem to be weird to say the lease and the way it seem to have no recoil. But Naruto weld the orange rifle with ease as if he trains with it all his life.

"you will not get off this ship," Jag says with a small groan of pain only for Naruto to growl at him.

"Watch me Baka. You should be grateful I am no using you as a human shield. I could shoot you and made it look like you got hit in the cross fire. So shut it," Naruto says before spinning and firing at both Jaina and the hidden Trooper. Even being in wars before still could not stop from Jaina letting out a small scream as she watches the troop take two the head. Stepping out Jaina pulls her light saber out and uses the force to takes Naruto blaster only for it to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Stand down Jaina I have no quarrel with you. I know you have grown in strength since the last time we met. But without those memories you will not be able to beat me," Naruto says growling at the end as a red energy starts to seep out of his skin and clothing. Jaina puts her weapon away holding out her hands.

Jag for his part kept adding wood to the fire, "you harm her and you will have the Jedi after ."

Naruto cloak of red energy starts to crawl up his arm burning Jag's clothing and arm, "what do you want."

"Now you ask. You're a really Baka. But I will tell you, first I want my daughters in my arms, next I want both of my droids back. Third I want what's left of my ship back. I want a new ship to replace my old one. Now here the hard part, I want my wife back. I want everyone who I care for back. I want Jaina memories return so she can remember everything in those three years we travel together for. And I want you to tell the galaxy about your little training camp that you use to turn out little toy soldiers," Naruto growls into Jags ear. The color in Jag face vanishes hearing the last line Naruto says. Jag eyes then harden as he shouts his left elbow into Naruto breaking free. Turning Jag pulls out a hold out blaster out and aims it at Naruto. Naruto slowly stands back up and frowns seeing the blaster aim at him.

"I am sorry but the last one I can't do and I can't have you telling ether," Jag says firing a round at Naruto who remains still letting the blaster bolt hit him right in the abdomen. Jaina eyes widen seeing Jag act this way and kill Naruto. Naruto body hits the metal floor with a thud and does not move. Jag eyes still remain hard fires two more rounds into his back to make sure he was dead. Jaina growls lowly at him before using the force to push him out of the way. Sliding to a stop next to Naruto body Jaina does everything she could to keep, even if she already knew he was dead, Naruto from dying. Jag frowns then walks away to get a few storm troopers to clean up the body and make sure Jaina mind gets wipe of what happen. If he stuck around he would see Naruto's skin start to heal.

Jaina watch as Naruto's skin that was blacken by blaster slowly heal and turn back into its lightly tan color that it once was. Pulling out her light saber Jaina makes a quick cut removing the orange jump suit he was wearing. Rolling him over onto his Back Jaina watches as the first blaster burn heals as well. Reaching out with the force Jaina feels Naruto life starting to return to him along with something dark and evil. Using the force to look closer she say both the light and dark side inside Naruto. Naruto being the light side and this new energy being the Dark side of the force.

'_He could use both sides of the force without any problems. In fact he just likes Uncle Luke_,' Jaina says in her mind. Naruto opens his eyes slowly as if he had no energy. Jaina notes his eyes seem to be a mix of red and blue with vertical slits for pupils. Letting out a small grown ten seals appear on his body before glowing and vanishing again. Jaina is floored by about of energy now flowing through Naruto. Standing up Naruto looks down to find he was only in the orange pants of the prisoner suit he was given.

"Damn," Naruto says before channeling his chakra into his left hand and making a two finger solute. Running down the back of his left thigh. Jaina watches as not only he cuts the pants but his legs as well. Reaching into the cut Naruto pulls out a small scroll of some kind cover in his blood. Jaina then watches as his thigh nits its self back together. Using his chakra again Naruto cleans the scroll of all the blood on it. Opening it Naruto pushes his charka into the first seal on it making a set of clothing appear. Looking around Naruto walks into the first room he can find leaving Jaina sitting on the ground still trying to figure out what she just saw. Naruto walks back out in a black armor and robes. (Look up Darth Revan's Armor.) The chess plate was made out of a heavy black metal with silver etchings. Both arm guards had the same seal on them in silver as did the shin guards. The gloves where metal weave cloth with metal plates engrave with a seal on the back of the hand. The black belt held five light sabers and two tool pouches. On his right leg was a kunai and shuriken pouch. The cape was black with dark red flames running along the bottom. A long black Kama with a red sash finishes the outfit off. Rolling his shoulders Naruto stretches out to get the feel for the clothing when he notes Jaina sitting there looking up at him.

"He's going to come after you next," Naruto says before pulling her to her feet. Jaina just remains dumb founded. She saws his well tone chess and arms. Now Naruto was dress in the same clothing that her favorite, not she tell anyone, Sith Lord wore and it look way better on him. But what shock her; the most were the five light sabers. One was a duel blade saber, every rare and from the look it was every old making it even rarer. The rest all had a different color ban running around it, Purple, Orange, Red, Sky Blue, and Gold.

"Look you know these ships probably better than me and my clones so mind leading the way to the hanger bay. I mean why make a ship hallways look all the same," Naruto wines making Jaina wonder if this was the same person who just broke out of his holding cell and get up after taking three blaster bolts. Shaking her head Jaina narrows her eyes at him.

"Tell me first how you survive those blaster bolts," Jaina demands wanting to make sure she was not helping out a Sith Lord. Naruto starts to grin as he looks down into Jaina eyes, that for the first time releases that Naruto was a little more than a half of foot taller than her. Naruto eyes shift in color from the blue to a dark orange color like a setting sun. His canine grew a little longer to the point then his lips are close they would be poking them. Jaina then spots what looks like two dog or fox ears on top of Naruto's head. What happens next made Naruto laugh out right as Jaina practically jumps out of her own skin when she feels something soft rub the back of her neck. Grabbing it she finds a red tail leading back to Naruto who had eight more all with blond tips. Jaina notes his finger nails had also grown and became pointed to look like a claw.

"Do you believe in demons," Naruto said in her ear before turning back into a human again. Cracking his neck Naruto pulls out a kunai and throws it down the hallway into a Storm Troop that was hiding. "Time to get moving Jaina."

Nodding slowly Jaina shakes her head to clear her mind. Naruto waits for her to nod again this time showing she was ready. Taking the lead Naruto starts running at a good speed, this forces Jaina to use Force Speed to keep up with him. Pulling out one of his Light sabers Naruto takes a slid pass intercession activating it a red blade appears cutting into the metal Jaina watches as he slides pass the intercession and keeps going. Running up she looks to see two black Storm troopers lying on the ground. Not stopping Jaina wonders why Jag was calling in the Shock Troopers. Clearing her head again Jaina picks up her pace catching up with Naruto. Naruto pulls out another Saber only for it to be a purple blade like Jaina but darker in color. Coming up to a walk Naruto throws the blades into the having them spinning horizontally. Using the force Naruto has them make two cuts six feet away from each other four feet wide. Calling them back Naruto cuts into the wall before slamming his shoulder into it making a new doorway. Ducking into a roll Naruto rolls into the room as Jaina leaps over the small lip. Naruto comes out of his roll and makes a mad dash for the shuttle that was getting ready for takeoff. Jaina reaches out in the force and feels every Storm Trooper closing in on them. Pick up the speed again she follows Naruto up the ramp closing it behind her. Moving to the cockpit Jaina finds Naruto holding the copilot by the neck crushing his throat. The pilot was slump over dead bleeding from his neck.

Jaina winces when a load snap is fill the room. Naruto drops the limp body now to the floor before pulling the pilots body from his chair and throwing it to the ground. Naruto turns to see Jaina looking at him in fear before reaching for her saber.

"Who are you really," Jaina says as her hands shack in fear. She could not figure out where the fear was coming from. Even the Force was not helping her to calm down. Naruto appears in front of her grabbing her hand holding it to keep it steady. Taking it he aims it so if she would turn the blade on it would pierce his head. Closing his eyes he takes two deep breaths before opening them.

"A father would well destroy planets to get his daughters back, no matter the cost to his body," Naruto says as he lets goes. Jaina finds her hand had stopped shacking and stares at him until banging could be heard. Naruto curse in his native tongue as he runs to the boarding ram with both sabers in hand. Jaina could hear him yelling at her, "Get us out of here now."

Looking out the window Jaina did not need to be told for a second time. Jumping into the pilot seat. Jaina hears blaster fire looking at the camera she saw Naruto standing at the foot of the ramp using his sabers to holding off a Platoon of Troopers and a Fire team of Shock Troopers. Lifting off Jaina moves the shuttle so it could fly out of the hanger as Naruto slices into another Trooper. Seeing the ramp still lower Naruto pushing chakra into his legs leaps up onto the ramp and runs inside to the main holding area as the ramp closes. As soon as the ramp is sealed Jaina flies out of the hanger. Punching in the Hyper Space coordinates for the Hapes Consortium, mainly Hapes itself. With luck she could learn about him and get her memories back and get him some help at finding his daughters. Jaina lets out a small breath as the stars race by in hyper space. Looking around she remembers the two dead bodies lying on the ground next to her. Getting up Jaina move to the main Cargo hold to find something odd. Naruto was hunch over holding a hologram picture of two girls. Looking closer she notes one was a Twi'lek making her wonder if she was the one Fel said was the slave. Stepping closer Jaina saw Naruto is mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Sitting down next to him Jaina remains quiet waiting for him to speak.

"None of this should have happen," Naruto says holding the hologram photo still. "We came out of hyperspace on the edge of the system before broad casting the message we agree on. Short time later two more ships arrive firing ion cannon at us. I down load what data I could and wipe the rest. Making a few shadow clones I gather what we would need and sealed it away with the data into the scroll you saw earlier. About that time they had got a boarding team ready. I sent another clone to meet them. Shot strait into its chess. I had the girls hide with the droids guarding them. I charge strait onto the battle taking down as many as I could hoping to find a way out of the mess we got into. I do not know how many I was able to stop but they finally got me. I heard screaming coming from the hiding place and knew they found them. Blaster fire was heard next. I could not move. But I saw them drag Mission first then a knock out Anko. At that time my world went black. Your boyfriend was there when I woke up. He told me that they would be joining his new core. If I was not groggy at the time I would have."

Jaina grabs his arm making Naruto look at her, "I lost both of my brothers. When my youngest brother died, I nearly lost it. I wanted to kill them all for what they had done. You are lucky you can get them back. It took my mom shaving her head to bring me back and my aunt both welling to walk with me and help me cope with losing him. Jaden was worst because I had to kill him. He turn to the dark side wanting to rule and believe he had the right to rule. I still hate it to this day I could not bring him back."

Jaina takes a breath before looking at the photo and smiles sadly, "so who's Mission and who Anko, I do not want to get them mix up when I meet them?"

Naruto laughs lightly at this and grins once again, "Anko is the oldest." Naruto points to the human girl. "Takes after the Anko she was name after. Kind of a mix between her parents and Anko-San. Love to blow things up as a prank but has a crazy sweet tooth. If we weir still in the Village she would be a Genin. Mission is adopted. I found her mother dying on the first planet I found. Even after I found her mother she only lives about three months. I never knew her name so I name Mission after one of my Ancestors companions back when he was saving the galaxy. Anko took her right in as if she was her own blood and flesh. Mission probably would wonder off if someone let go of her hand for a millisecond. I even place a tracking seal on her just in case I lose sight of her. They both have one just in case something like this happen."

"look we are going to see a friend of mine who most likely help. She lost her daughter to the empire like you have. If she does not I know a few people who well help you out. I am going to get some sleep. You should to and clean up the mess you made in the cockpit because I can't fly with those two there," Jaina says standing up and walking away to find a place to sleep. Naruto watches her leave before looking at the photo again. After a minute Naruto puts the Photo away knowing he would need to take a new Photo when he got his girls back. Standing up Naruto gets to the job given to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina Solo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the main cargo hold of the shuttle she had stolen three days ago from her former fiancé. She was surprise when Naruto offered to sleep in the cargo hold with just a blanket and let her have the sleeping quarters. Jaina guessed that the Shuttle was owned privately before Fel got it. They had taken two of the cargo holds and turned it into a master suite then change into the crew quarters. Even with two beds Naruto took one blanket and went to the cargo hold. Opening the locker next to her bed Jaina pulls out some clothing that the former pilot used to use. Pulling out a tank top and skin tight shorts, more like running shorts really when she look at herself in a mirror. Pulling her hair back into a single tail Jaina heads out to the main cargo hold to find Naruto doing one armed pushups with a small crate on his back. She watches as he did ten more before pushing off the ground and switching to the other arm. Naruto did a hundred more before switching again finishing on his left arm. Once finished Naruto did two hundred more regular pushups before lifting one leg and doing a hundred more then switched legs doing a hundred. Once finished Naruto rolled the crate off his back and picks it up. Holding over his head Naruto does four hundred squats holding the crate up as a weight. Jaina does a few stretches to stay limber as she watches wondering if he really was that strong. The only other person or being she'd seen do that was a Wookiee.

Jaina notes Naruto was only in a pair of orange and black pants. On his right shoulder blade was a scar that looks like a claw like hand been slammed through his shoulder coming out his back. Near the small of his back was another scar only this one looked like a Vibroblade had been stab into his gut turned and cut to the side. The bottom of his feet also had scaring only these seem to be from burns. She walked over to him once Naruto set the crate down and runs her finger along the edge of the oldest scar on his shoulder. Naruto feels her fingers and closes his eyes knowing she was in shock and need to see they were real. Moving down Naruto's spine Jaina traces the lower scar. Now close up she found many more one the look like it just miss his heart by a hairs with. Another that went through his kidney. Near the base over the neck was another only it look like someone attack him with a broken glass bottle. Tracing them all Jaina began to wonder how he survived all of them. He should have been dead from any one of them. Thirteen scars was what she finally counted she did not want to know how many more he had on his chest. Turning Jaina walked away to clear her head, Naruto remained still remembering how he got each scar as Jaina touched it. Shaking his head Naruto grabbed his shirt she would not need to see it again.

Jaina stands in front of the mirror gain this time looking at the three scars she had on her whole body. Two on her back came from beatings at the hand of a dark Jedi. The last one she couldn't remember how she got it. It crosses right across her breast before going down her right breast ending at the bottom of her rib cage in a zigzag as if it was stop by a human hand. They told her it was from a crash but she could not remember a crash that would have given it to her. Tracing it Jaina feels something in the back of her mind awaken. Soon pain floods her mind and body making her fall to her knees. Gripping her head Jaina begins to see pictures of her fighting someone. She could make out a man in black and red cloak holing a small sword. Next she sees what looks like a younger Naruto grabbing the blade. Last thing she saw was the younger Naruto holding her as he tried to stop the bleeding. Jaina slowly stood up on shaky legs and put her shirt back on. Rubbing her temples walked back out again to find Naruto with a black shirt on in the lotus style on top of the crate he was training with. Naruto turns when he felt Jaina enter the room again.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't think you would be up for another hour," Naruto says before leaping to his feet.

"I should be," Naruto holds up his hand and shakes his head. "It's been a while since I have traveled with any one other then my daughters so I forgot to wear the shirt. Anyway I believe it's my turn to cook. What do you want?"

Jaina eyes starts to twitch seeing the faint grin on Naruto's face, "my cooking is not that bad. I just do not cook much is all?"

"I never said it was bad. I am just offering so you can relax. You just broke up with someone close to you and were betrayed. I felt you could use the time to relax and get your head in order is all, before you go and do something rash," Naruto says holding his hands up to hold off her attack. "Besides I like your cooking when you did cook. Just don't let Mission cook, I'm still not sure how she did it. But somehow she burned water. Anko is insane, biggest mess ever but the food is great if you don't mind dangos. I still am not sure how she uses every single dish, pot and pan to make ten of those things. Unless, no she would not dare would she."

Jaina just raises an eye brow as Naruto starts to talk to himself about food. Shaking her head Jaina walks into the refresher to get cleaned up before eating. Naruto waits until he hears the door to seal itself before unsealing everything he would need. Within five minutes you could smell whatever he was cooking fill the cargo hold. Jaina walks out drying her hair to find something very weird. She remember when she went to take her shower there was only one Naruto now seem to be three of them. And each one was fighting over how to cook something.

"No you want to add lemon to it," the first one says trying to add a lemon slice to whatever the other one was grilling.

"No way you want orange," says the second one doing the same thing as the first.

The third one just glared at the two of them before slamming his fist into both of their heads making them vanish in a cloud of smoke mumbling smart ass clones. Jaina just stood there with her jaw on the floor trying to figure out what just happened. So unless he somehow seal away cloning tanks he is using a Sith technique of some kind. Naruto for his part just kept on cooking until it was finished. Pulling out a bowl Naruto fills it with rice then another with a soup and lastly placing a fish on a small plate. Naruto then fills two more bowls with rice and soup and place another grilled fish on a plate. Walking over the small sitting area they had set up the first day, Naruto sets the food down before cleaning up everything. Jaina finally picks up her jaw smelling the food and goes to sit down. Naruto joins her and saying a silent prayer to Kami to keep both his daughters safe. Picking up the shop sticks Naruto begins to eat the food as Jaina pokes it a bit before trying it. Naruto watches her closely seeing if anything was wrong.

"How soon till we reach Hapes or whatever it was called," Naruto asks breaking Jaina out of her thoughts.

"We should be getting to the edge within a few hours from there another day to make it to Hapes itself. If Tenel is on the planet at the time we should be able to meet her for lunch or dinner. If not another day for us to ether go to her or for her to return to the planet. But I have a feeling we are going to be seeing them sooner. After the last war Tenel has been having her ship patrol the mist. So we'll probably get picked up before or just after we enter the mist," Jaina says thinking it over for a bit taking a deep breath. Thinking of Hapes made her remember her brother and her family back on Coruscant wondering what happened if Fel told them a lie or the truth. _'Should I even being trust this man who I just met over a person I knew for years and loved?'_

"so this Tenel person is in charge of the military or just powerful, uh what's the word, oh politician," Naruto ask trying to think of the right word to us. Most of the politicians that came to the leaf were Ninjas so he could deal with them. Non Ninjas he let the council deal with.

"no Tenel is the Queen Mother as they call her. She is the ruler of the Hapes Consortium and a powerful Warrior. She is very beautiful and smart so don't under estimate her or you may end up a head shorter," Jaina says with a smile now forgetting about the clones. Jaina notes Naruto shaking his head for some reason with a far off look in his eyes.

"Tenel has gold red hair and gray eyes right," Naruto asks coming out of his daze making Jaina wonder if he just got a vision.

"How did you know that," Jaina inquires now intrigue by Naruto. Naruto starts to grin like a fox, making Jaina shiver one part excitement, one part worry and two parts fear. She saw that grin before it was the same grin he uses when she was questioning him aboard the Thrawn.

"why do you worry I may do the vertical shuffle with her," Naruto says grinning even more as Jaina starts to blush at the thought before trying to hit him with her chopsticks only for Naruto to grab them out of the air. Spinning them in his hand Naruto hands them back to her with a grin before picking up his dish and hers. "You Jedi need to lighten up. Beside all I know is what she looks like and not to piss her off. Besides I just know she is going to play a key point in getting my daughters back."

"You care greatly about them," Jaina say getting up helping him clean up. Naruto would wash and rinse she would dry them off.

"As I told you I will kill anyone in my way to get to them. I don't plan on sitting around and waiting for dirt bag to give them to me. We both know too much so he is going to try and take us out. If I placed those tags right he won't be getting anywhere any time soon and his communications are down as well. Who was he the guy who shot me," Naruto asks wondering why the guy thought he made Jaina do something. As soon as they reach this Hapes place he was going to just get a ship and go on his own not getting anyone else involved.

"His name is Fel… High Moff Fel. Until I find out what going on that's all he is, until I learn what really is going on," Jaina says making Naruto frown. Shaking her head Jaina lets out a sigh, "dad's is going to go on a killing spree if he thinks, never mind."

"What in the nine hells is a Moff. Is that the ruler of the Republic or something," Naruto asks trying to remember anything that could be close to that title. The only he could think of, was the Sith Wars. Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto keeps washing.

"It's a title of sorts given out to a ruler or the person in charge of sectors and their systems. High Moff Fel is the leader of the Imperial Remnant. He thinks of himself as the Emperor of a small group of systems. He has a lot of power backing him up we need to be careful and with the Jedi and GA trying to kill one other, it's not looking good. If we are lucky he will claim you kidnapped me if not I don't want to know," Jaina says as they finished up. Drying her hands off she sat down to think things over. Naruto seals away everything before joining her. Naruto pulls out the holo picture of his daughters and turns it on and places it on the small table.

"Why are you showing me this," Jaina asks looking at the holo.

"Because they remind me why I am doing what I am doing. Everything I do now is for them. If it takes me destroying a world to just keep them safe I will do it in a heartbeat. I have a reason to fight; I fight to protect those who are close to me. Because of that I cannot fail, find a reason Jaina and you will understand and know what to do next," Naruto says standing and heading to the refresher to get cleaned up now. Jaina looks at the photo wondering if she had a reason to fight and to be strong. Thinking back she got stronger so she could remain with her friends. Then during the war she fought to keep them safe. And the last one was to stop her brother from killing her friends. Could that had been the reason why she was able to stop him. 'Did I win only because I had a reason to stop him? No because he gave me an opening, but he gave it to me so he could warn Tenel about. So in the end he gave up his life so he could save who he cares about the most. Would I do the same?'

Jaina sat there for a good time until Naruto got out dressed in a black shirt and black pants. His bare feet tap the cold metal to unknown beat of some kind. Jaina looks up at him wondering when his hair got longer it now reach down to knees. Making her wonder when it got so long.

"Seals," Naruto says making her jump. Naruto laughs lightly at that as he seals away his old clothing into another seal in the scroll. Jaina watches as a small cloud of smoke appear then blow away by the vents pumping air into the room showing no clothing.

"What did you say," Jaina inquires as she was focuses on Naruto's hair. Naruto grins playfully at her, making her blush.

"I know men like to stare and I never took you as one Jaina. So tell me is my butt cute or does it look hot and sexy or is it all three" Naruto says joking as he ducks under a small crate that Jaina throws at him using the force. Laughing Naruto ducks under two more crates before needing to jump back from Jaina's purple lightsaber blade. Naruto ducks and weaves through the attacks trying to find an opening to summon his saber. Spotting one Naruto leaps back and summons the duel blade saber into his hand. His bronze to copper blade comes to life with a snap hiss sound. Ducking under and another strike to his head Naruto counters with a low cut at Jaina's legs. Jaina leaps back and lands on her feet before dashing forward. Naruto falls into his first form. Jaina falls into the second form and ready herself. Charging in Jaina is caught off guard by Naruto's face. Locking blades Jaina's eyes widen seeing Naruto smiling and laughing. Naruto spins back to his left and deactivates his blade making Jaina loss her footing.

Jaina pushes off badly and rolls back to her feet to feel her left ankle to be twisted. Pushing the pain away Jaina turns on her right foot hoping to keep her injury covered and not seen. Naruto reactivates his blade and falls back into his stance. Jaina attacks again in hopes of regaining some control. Naruto once again blocks. As both battle for dominance Naruto slams his head into Jaina's making her reel back from the sudden attack. Naruto takes the opening shutting of his blade in case she does not get her guard up in time Naruto tries to run Jaina through. Jaina jumps away thanks to a warning in the force of more pain coming her way.

Landing on her right foot Jaina clears her head with a quick shake before charging again. Naruto rolls to the side. Using the hilt Naruto strikes out at Jaina's left ankle only for her to leap away. Naruto kept only one blade activated charges Jaina this time making her stay on the defense. Naruto attacks with an over head strike, and locking his blade again with Jaina. Jaina lashes out with her left knee making Naruto leap back then jump over a leg sweep. Landing Naruto once again meets Jaina in battle. Naruto decides to end their little duel before it gets out of hand. Reaching out with the force Naruto summons the rest of his blades to him. Then using wind chakra he holds all the blades aloft before activating them. Forcing Jaina into another blade lock Naruto moves the blades to strike at her.

Leaping back Naruto deactivates the one in his hand, "Jaina stop we're done."

Jaina narrows her eyes but stops when she sees a look of death in his eyes and lowers her blade before turning it off. Looking at the other one Jaina wonders if he would strike her down still, Naruto deactivates them before calling them back one at a time and sealing them away. Naruto eyes get that far off look again before smiling a minute later, "that was fun we are going to do that again some time."

Jaina looks at him in shock here she was trying to make him stop and in anger to her shame, finds out he thought that was fun. Jaina sits down trying once again to figure him out, "then why stop?"

"Because you let your anger control you. I've seen what it does to people and they end up hating everyone. I didn't want that to happen to you. Beside I wanted to prove a point. Unless you unlock those memories you cannot defeat me," Naruto says looking worried about something. Rolling his shoulder Naruto heads up to the cockpit to think a little bit and to let Jaina think a little.

-few hours later—

Jaina heads up to the cockpit holding two bowls of goop or whatever you call that gray stuff. Walking in Jaina finds Naruto leaning back in the co-pilot chair reading a data pad of some kind. Sitting down in the pilot seat Jaina places a bowl in front of Naruto on the dash board (what else would you call it?) Naruto looks from the data pad and grins.

"mmmm goop how did you know that's what I was thinking about," Naruto jokes only to get head slap.

"you sealed all the food up," Jaina say's pouting about her food she made.

"its fine Jaina," Naruto says with a smile before trying it. Both ate in silence just watching the stars race by in hyperspace. Naruto once again finished first and pulls out the pad again. Jaina looks over and sees he is reading up on droid designs. Right now he was looking at YVH 1, or Yuuzhan Vong Hunter combat droid. On another data pad he had what look like IG-100. Grabbing it Jaina sees Naruto was looking at the stats of the IG-100. Jaina wonders why he was looking at the stats of both droids. Everyone knew that YVH 1 was the best battle droid out in the galaxy as of right now. The IG-100 was during the clone wars and was the only advanced model the Separates had. If you would to put them head to head the YHV 1 would win hands down. Putting the pad down Jaina spots a red light flashing on the dash.

"Looks like we're here," Jaina says as she takes the control off auto pilot. Naruto puts down his data pad and rolls his shoulders nodding his head.

"Anything I should know about," Naruto asks as he stands up to get ready.

"Let me do all the talking and they may not let you off the shuttle until I can get you clear with the Queen mother," Jaina says as she slows them down and out of hyper space. As they return to normal space Jaina eyes get big seeing the command station with six defense fleet floating in their path. Jaina turns to see Naruto had already left the room to get ready. Another light starts to flash and Jaina turns communication on.

"That better be you Jaina Solo and you better have a good reason for coming here," Jaina's long time friend and the Queen Mother demands in a playful voice of the channel.

"It's me Tenel, and I'm ok no need to send in your private guards to free me. Do I have clearances to land on Star Home or do I need to head for a Dragon," Jaina asks as she takes the shuttle in.

"Head for Star Home I'll meet you in the hanger. Also tell your friend that he or she needs to stay," Tenel tells her before the channel goes dead. Jaina hears movement and figures Naruto just came back.

"So am I staying?" Naruto asks as he sits back down.

"Yep," Jaina says as she takes them in.

"You going to be ok with staying here," Jaina asks, dress in her Jedi robes again, as she stands by the landing ramp to board Star Home. Naruto was dressed in what looked to be a black jump suit with armor plating stitched into it the cloth making the person wearing it able to stretch and move without any restraint on his feet were a pair of sandals that did not make any noise when chakra was being channeled into them. On his back was the two hand light-saber with a Senate Guard ceremonial blaster rifle that was painted orange. Naruto gives her a look telling her let them try.

"Do not do anything that will come back to bite me," Jaina says before walking down the boarding ramp. Once at the foot of the ramp Jaina spots her friend surrounded by her guard. Her flaming red hair and gray eyes made her an angel. Her fair skin shows no signs of scaring other than her missing left arm. She was dressed in a green gown that had a mix of Jedi robes add in. Jaina walks over to her before bowing. Tenel returns the bow before both stand straight again.

"It's good to see you Tenel," Jaina says with a warm smile. Tenel returns the smile but it seems forced. From the shadows Naruto watches and waits. Something was wrong and he could not place it. Jaina notes the smile seems force.

"Is something wrong Tenel," Jaina asks hoping Fel did not get to her and tell some lie.

"We need to talk I have Moff Fel breathing down my neck about you being taken prisoner by some dark Jedi. Then I get word from Daala saying your uncle is being banished. Jaina what is going on," Tenel asks worried her friend was getting herself into a big mist.

"I was not kidnap and my uncle is being banished because Daala is using him to get control of the Jedi as punishment for what Jaden did," Jaina says seeing the hurt in Tenel eyes.

"Jaina I'm sorry," Tenel says as thirty storm troopers enter the hanger bay. Following behind them was Admiral Garowyn. Her copper hair shined in the bright light of the hanger and stood out against the white uniform she wore. Her hazel eyes scan the room before walking over to the two Jedi.

"Jaina Solo so nice of you to join us. Your friend did not betray you willing if that's what you are wondering. She just found out about something she was trying to hide," Garowyn says with a sneer. Jaina shivers knowing only of a few things that could be. "We came to get you and your little boy toy. Now hand over your lightsaber and no one will get hurt."

"Did Fel send you," Jaina says wanting to know what was going on

"Oh no your dear boyfriend doesn't even know about this. Soon to be High Moff Drakin is in command of this. Your new boy toy saw a little too much and we need him gone. And both you and her majesty here are both going to be leading Moff Drakin's new force making the Jedi and your boy friend look worst than our emperor ever did," Garowyn said with a very evil grin on her pail face. Turning to her troopers. "Captain I want that shuttle clean. Make sure no one can get off it without being seen and bring the man's body out."

"yes ma'am," the trooper says before having his men in close the shuttle. Jaina watches as five troopers run up the ramp. After ten minutes they return with no body. "ma'am no one else is on board."

"What do you mean no one s is on board," Garowyn yells in anger, "He has to be on there somewhere. Check again."

The troopers run back up and do their check over again coming up empty once again. Garowyn growls before rounding on Jaina, "Where is he?"

"I have no clue. I told him to stay on the shuttle if he's not there, then I don't know where he is. Now release us," Jaina tells them remaining calm as she lets out a breath she did not even know she was holding. Jaina looks around the hanger trying to spot Naruto without looking. She spots a shadow move within a shadow and knows he's safe.

"Take them away," Garowyn says with a snarl as she leaves. Ten storm troopers walk over to Jaina and Tenel. Jaina lets herself be lead out of the hanger and down a hallway. After going down two levels and seeing no one Jaina begins to wonder what was going on. About a minute later a purple bolt of energy hits the lead troop in the chest followed by four more. The troopers break into a defensive possession only to find no one. The hallway was bare of any cover and the closest one was ten yards in either direction. Pressing up against the hall the Storm Troopers do the best they could to hide. Jaina and Tenel both throw themselves to the ground to stay out of the line of fire.

Four more purple bolts come flying down the corridor hitting three more troopers in the chest. A fourth takes a hit to the leg. The storm troopers begin to open fire hoping to get a lucky hit. Jaina watches as a person runs out into the fire to throw a knife of some kind down the corridor at them only for it to go sailing pass them. The person then vanishes in a cloud of smoke from the blaster fire. The Storm Troopers slowly stop firing after the person vanishes. Jaina looks at Tenel and sees she just got the same feeling to stay on the floor. Both Jedi watch as a yellow flash streaks down the walkway coming right at them then passing. Jaina watches as two of the storm troopers heads fall off and land on the floor. The flash comes racing back the other way taking one trooper with it. A scream could be heard before a white figure at the end of the passage is seen trying to make a run for it only for a large red claw to grab it and pull it back. The last two troops start firing again hoping to kill whatever was down there. Jaina feels the kunai in her pock start to vibrate as the yellow flash starts coming down the passage again.

Naruto sends a flying kick strait into the closest trooper as he appears in front of the Jedi with his red and purple blade drawn. The trooper doesn't even scream as all of the air in his lungs is forced out from his chest crushing in on him. As the laws of physic start to catch up with him the trooper finds himself flying head first into a bulkhead. The last standing trooper levels his blaster on Naruto only to find himself looking at his own body upside down before dying. The last troop fires from the floor only to be sent flying thanks to a powerful force push into another bulkhead knocking him out.

"Is this why you wanted me to stay on board so I could save your cute ass," Naruto says pulling Jaina to her feet with a fox like grin. Once on her feet Jaina helps Tenel to her feet. Naruto looks Tenel over quickly before turning to Jaina, "We're doing this my way. I'm not going to let your Jedi code get in the way."

"Fine but we need to get to the bridge. Tenel is going to need to give orders," Jaina says as Naruto hands her, her own lightsaber back and the one with the blue stripe on it. Jaina takes them wondering why Naruto was giving her an extra one. "I only use one."

"She doesn't have hers and I can already tell she knows how to use one. Besides it will be easier for you two to get there without you needing to cover her and make sure she doesn't get hit by blaster fire," Naruto says as he summons the kunai to him that he threw and seals it away.

"And what will you be doing," Tenel asks taking the lightsaber from Jaina.

"I am going to get answer from that admiral and Moff," Naruto tells her placing his sabers on his belt.

"How are you going to find them," Tenel demands, "I am not going to let you go destroying my space station."

"Easy I'm a clone. The boss just gave me those two sabers before following the Admiral in hopes of finding the Moff," 'Naruto" says with a sigh. "look I am about to run out of chakra here soon anything you want the boss to know?"

"The Moff will most likely be in my private quarters on level 2 in the queen's castle," Tenel tells the clone before it vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Tenel looks to Jaina and asks one of the biggest questions that would soon be racing across veers, "Who is he Jaina?"

"Not sure but he seems to know me from those three years that are blank," Jaina says as both her and Tenel head for the bridge. Jaina was not surprised when Tenel rips off the dress showing of one of her training outfits under the dress. Rolling her shoulders Tenel nods her head in understanding as they come up to a bulkhead guarded by two storm troopers. Both Jedi threw out their right hand sending a force wave at the two. Both guards are thrown into the metal and are knocked out. Tenel runs up to the lock pad as Jaina covers her. Entering her code Tenel opens the door to find two of her guards doing the same thing as she and Jaina were doing.

"Your Majesty," the one at the pad says quickly as she bows her head.

"What're you two doing," Tenel says in shock for she thought all of her guards had been locked up.

"We have been trying to find you my Queen," the other says bowing her head as well.

"Are there anymore," Tenel asks wondering if they could retake the ship.

"Six more Ma'am but we do not have any more weapons," the first one says until Tenel points at the two blasters on the ground.

"Find the rest of my guards and free them. Get them weapons and get ready to take our home back. Jedi Solo and I will keep going for the command bridge," Tenel says getting a nod from the two. Both grab the blasters then move off to find more weapons and free their sisters, as they called one other, to fight back. Both Jaina and Tenel head down another pathway at great speed thanks to the force. Soon Jaina feels like she is going to slow and tries to push more energy into her running. Only problem was a sudden burst of energy coercing through her body throws her off balance and into a wall head first.

-flash back-

"So why am I doing this again? I can already use the force," a younger Jaina says in frustration to a man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles.

"Because I was able to beat you and the brat over there could beat you without using the force," the man says with a grin. "You wonder why two of the strongest force users ever to walk this galaxy made sure this planet stays hidden. It's because we can defeat any force power you throw at us."

Jaina sits down crossing her legs in a huff, "Fine but why does the eye sore get to go swimming and I have to mediate?"

"He isn't swimming in fact once you unlock your chakra you will be doing the same thing he is doing. Walking on water after you get wall walking down," the man says as he pulls out his note pad and writes something down. "Now the key to unlocking your chakra knows where to find it."

The man pulls out a large drawing pad and draws the human body on it. He then began to draw lines in the body crossing one other at times. Once he finishes with the lines he started to place points until it had 361 points, "this is your chakra path way that runs through your body, mine and Tsunade-Hime's bodies. Now animals have their own path ways but are different from a human. So an alien path way would be different than ours. It would be like saying a pebble is not a stone, while they are both the same they are different, you understand."

"Yea so you are saying everything has chakra. But if that is true then does that mean chakra is the same as the force," Jaina asks scratching her chin thinking about it.

"No I am no expert on the force but from my understanding the force is more spiritual. And Chakra is more physical. They are both needed to make life so it's like a fire. You need wood and oxygen to make a fire. Wood is your chakra and oxygen is your force."

Jaina remains quit for some time thinking over what she was told, "So I need to find a physical like energy in me right?"

The man nods as he writes something else down in his note pad. Jaina lets out a sigh as she closes her eyes trying to find this physical like energy running through her body. Jaina pictures the drawing in her mind using that as a starting point to unlock her chakra. Jiraiya leans up against a tree to wait as he keeps writing in his note pad. Sighing he puts away his note pad after ten minutes. He figures he could check on Naruto before the girl unlocks her chakra. Turning to head to the lake to make sure the brat was still training he feels a large spike of chakra from behind him. Turning he sees Jaina cover in a light blue flame of chakra. Soon the flames started to grow before spiking to the point that it reach the top of the trees he was standing under. Jaina slowly opens her eyes and grins.

-flash back ends-

"Hey Jaina you ok," Tenel asks her friend as she helps her up. Jaina shakes her head as she is assaulted by memories of the three years of blackness. Pulling herself up Jaina closes her eyes trying to sort out all of her memories she now was getting. She saw her and Naruto walking together through different towns and cities. Even hiding together with two other people in a bush waiting for the orders to come out and attack. Meeting his family through the Holocrons he had. Tenel jumps back as Jaina is cover in the light blue flames of chakra once again only this time they look like a real fire licking at the walls. Closing her eyes again Jaina brings her chakra under control before letting out a sigh.

"Jaina what was that I've never seen a force power like that or heard of one like that," Tenel asks worried someone might have felt that like she did.

"That is not the force Tenel, It something else. I can't explain right now but I feel a lot better," Jaina says with a grin as she stretches out as she feels her chakra path ways once more work over time. "hmmm I need to do some control exercises. Feels like Kage level now if I am guessing right. Need to ask Naruto when I get the chances to."

"Jaina what in the force name are you talking about," Tenel shouts seeing her friend get a far off look on her face.

"Sorry Tenel it's just I remember everything now or almost everything. I still have this hole of three months missing," Jaina says looking down before looking at her friend seeing how worried she looks. "I'll be find don't worry."

Tenel could tell through the force Jaina was not lying about being fine but that was only because she thought she was going to be fine. Shaking her head Tenel looks down the hallway before squaring her shoulders, "Let's get moving before more storm troopers show up."

"Sounds good to me," Jaina says as the both take off once again.

-Elsewhere on home one-

Naruto paused in mid punch feeling the large chakra spike. Looking at the imperial officer he was holding by the shirt Naruto drops him to the ground before kicking his head lightly knocking him out. Summoning his saber to his hand Naruto clips it on his belt as he lets out a whistle before walking down the corridor. If someone were to look into his eyes they would see the eyes of a hunter and he was on the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto made his way down hallway after hallway bring down storm troopers left and right. Few made it out of the way in time. Those that did would later say it look like a maelstrom destroying everything in its path. Others said it was demons coming to haunt them for the crimes of the empire. Those did not get out of the way did not know what happen other than trying to hold off a lone man wielding a red and purple light saber. Four hundred men stood between Naruto and his prize, his target, his pry. Gone was the playful person, now was a person who would destroy the heavens and hell itself to complete his goal. Even with his rage he still had a code and his honor. Of the four hundred men death only claim ten of them. In the years to come people would back and find out the crimes they had done. But this is not that story; this story starts with Naruto staring at a door with the royal seal of Hapes on it.

"to knock or not to knock," Naruto mumbles to himself as he slams his fist into the door. "knock it is."

Four people stood on the other side of the door with a fifth sitting on a throne like chair behind them. The man on the throne smirks seeing Naruto enter the room and holds up his hand stopping the other four from attacking. "I have been expecting you."

Naruto looks at him and could feel the evil rolling of him. The smirk reminds him of his former teammate and that was never a good thing. The man had dark red skin with black tattoos running over his face. His yellow eyes seem shine in the light. The man's dark robes cover him up making it hard to tell how tall the man really was and if he was arm.

The three of the people stand all look the same with black armor, helmets and capes. In their hand each held a lightsaber staff. The red blade all glow with danger in the air. Each had the blade pointed at Naruto ready to strike. The last person was Admiral Garowyn who had in her hand a lightsaber with a orange/yellow blade pointed at the floor. Her smirk told Naruto she was going to be easy to take down.

Naruto look back the one who spoke and tilts his head to the side looking at him closely. "I'm sorry but it seems you have me at the disadvantage. I do not know you but you seem to know me."

"I have known of you before your birth. When your ancestors both fought one other. I was shock when they team together to fight me. A Sith and a Jedi working together, not unheard of but very rare to see. It was thanks to them I could not return to that planet. A planet where I am a god but, thanks to Revan's student the sage or whatever, I can no longer returns to your home world. Taking the first being to uses chakra and the force. He then turns it into a weapon to defend your planet. In fact one I was no longer in the area he move the planet. For millions of years I have search for it but every time I get close it vanishes," the man says in a raspy voice making Naruto think he was older then he look. "but I got lucky, during the clan wars I came across a young man with very powerful eyes. While his brother seem to see through me. I soon learn that this young man was going to be the one to rule the world. But he would do it with those eyes. I knew then I would need a way to get them."

"so you are the one behind Madera madness. It now makes since why he was not shock to see my lightsaber when I brought them into the fight, just the color if I think about it. So you gave him the key to immortality right. Or something to let him complete your plans. Then you would come and steal his eyes gaining control over the planet. You then would have an army of the only thing Revan said no Jedi could beat or Sith for that matter. Ninjas you would win any land battle in minutes. Send a small boarding party onto your enemy ships to take control of them. You would take control of the galaxy within weeks if not months. With cloning you could grow your army and train them. I must say your plan failed. Those curse eyes are long gone and will never be making a coming back," Naruto says as deep inside him he could feel Itachi's gift waking up to be ready to use if need be. Naruto seals his blades away as he looks around the room judging its size. "your plan was good but you forgot one thing. The greatest Jedi and Sith Lord to ever walk these worlds. Revan saw this coming, a battle of gods one could say. Two immortals lock in combat never knowing who would win or lose. Revan told me of his vision he had of me. I made my own plans to make sure I could end this before it began. I must say my plan backfire in a way I could not hope for. Because out of the blue lands the one person who could shape the galaxy with her sword or words. On the records she was in a coma from a bad jump and while in a fight. But off the records she was missing for three years. While I hate what I had to do to her it was the only plan I could do. For the first time I killed anyone. Seal within Jaina is the power to destroy you. I made sure it could only be unlocked one person."

"Shame you will not be able to unlock it," the man says as he stands up to be the height of seven feet tall. Removing his cloak he wore black body armor and wields a short saber. It red blade came to life as the man jumps at Naruto. Naruto leaps back grinning like a fox as he sends a force wave at the group sending them flying.

"Who said it was me old man. You never let me finish. The only one who can unlock it is herself. I just hid the key away in a place no one who look for," Naruto says unsealing a new lightsaber. This one handle was longer, but with a quick spin everyone saw it would not hinder him in any form. Not as long as a duel blade saber, so I would not have a weak spot or blind spot. Naruto then unseals a short blade saber to his left hand and spins it in his hand so when the blade came out it would be pointing at the ground. Turning the blades on made everyone step back at the colors. In his left hand the short blade, came a glowing white color from a black blade. In his right was what made them step back. The blade seems to be made out of lava; it looks like a lava flow. "Now we all are ready, let's get wild."

Naruto does not let them wait long as he jumps strait for the first shadow guard making him leap back or try to. Naruto slams into him at such speed it was like being hit by sledgehammer going the speed of sound. The guard starts to gasp for air not knowing both lungs had been punctured and half his ribs now turn to dust. The other half broken and crack to the point he could not move, it would be his own armor that killed him. The other two shadow guard's leap into action both swinging at Naruto. Naruto leaps up and barrel rolls under and over the blades. Landing on his feet Naruto block an over head strike from the guard behind him with his black blade. Moving his left arm he makes the blade slide down as he spins swinging his lava blade at the guard. Sliding his hand forward Naruto speeds up attack speed of the swipe at the guard. The guard leaps back out of the blades way only for the blade to grow longer. What the guard did not see was Naruto sliding his hand back down the hilt to the end. This made it look like the blade could grow. The guard screams out as the blade cuts into his helmet and across his face blinding him. Keeping on the attack Naruto slams the butt-cap into the helm of the guard knocking him out.

The old man starts to laugh, "Bravo I must say I did not think you would be able to take them down so quickly. The last of the shadow guard in less than a few minutes. But it does not matter as now you face true Sith Lords."

Admiral Garowyn looks at the Sith Lord who nods back as she charges in only to find the body of the last shadow guard in her way. Cutting throws him Admiral Garowyn tries to ram Naruto through only to find he blade block by a violet color blade. Naruto turns to see Jaina standing there looking very piss off. Naruto starts to grin even more seeing his secret weapon just showed up.

"you will fight me Garowyn, I am going to make sure you stay down this frackin time," Jaina growls at her as she pushes Admiral Garowyn back with just her strength alone. Admiral Garowyn just grins like it was her birthday, wedding day, and favorite child birthday all roll into one. "please Solo you do not know how much stronger I am now. My Lord Negalad has me made me more powerful then you can ever imagine. Now let me show you the true power of the Dark Side. Beside I cannot let the key be unlock and have you stop Lord Negalad."

Jaina is caught off guard by this wondering what she meant. Shaking her head Jaina feels a hand being place on her right shoulder. Turning she see Naruto smiling at her, "sorry for this hope you can forgive me."

Jaina does not know what he means until she is spun around facing him and Naruto pulls her into a kiss. Jaina eyes go wide for a minute before slowly closing. Jaina turns off her blade as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck as the last of her memories fill in.

-flash back-

"So I am just a pawn in your Game," Jaina shouts at Naruto as they both stand in training ground 44 aka the forest of death. Naruto looks hurt knowing she was right.

"you were, but I change my mind. At first I thought I could give you the power and then uses something to control you but now," Naruto say not able to look at her face from the shame and pain.

"so those dates we went on. Just something to use to control me even more," Jaina yells slapping him.

"the first one, I need to know if I could control you. But after wards it change I knew I could not control you like I hope to. I would have to destroy what made you, you. And that what I need to stop him," Naruto say with his eyes still lock to the ground. "I knew I need to find another way to stop him without destroy you. That scroll was not meant to see the light of day."

Naruto looks up at her tears running down his cheeks. In the three years Jaina knew Naruto he only cried two different times. The first at the funeral of the person he look up to as a grandfather and a role model the other time was when he found out about his parents and how they died sealing the Kyuubi into him. He never showed his emotions to other unless he trust them. Looking into his eyes Jaina could see the hurt, sadness, and the anger he was feeling for betraying her like this. Jaina turns to leave not wanting to be around him anymore. Her own feeling and emotions seem to be out of control. Jaina takes two steps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning she find Naruto kissing her for the first time. Jaina's eyes go wide before slowly closing and like she would do once more in her future she wraps her arms around his neck. Naruto wraps his arms around her lower back holding her close. Both remain like this for a minute before the need of air became known to them. Breaking Naruto kept her close as they both panted for air.

"Please stay, I do not want to lose you. I am sorry I thought I did not have a choice. I will find another way just do not leave," Naruto says as the tears keep running down his cheeks. Jaina did not need the force to tell he was being honest. Resting her head on his left shoulder Jaina whispers softly, "I will stay for a little bit longer for you Naruto-kun just for you."

"I will find a way that does not need to give you power or need to destroy any one," Naruto promises to her.

"dang it nothing is working," Naruto shouts in anger as he fails again on coming up with a way. Jaina watches from the door way makes herself known with a simple giggle. Naruto turns to see her and looks down. He had three more months before she had no choice but to leave, and still not found a way out of the immortal battle.

"Naruto the only way for you to win this battle is for you to give me some sort of power against my will right," Jaina asks not adding Kun to make sure Naruto would listen to her. Getting a nod she give him her idea, "what if I took the power willing. Would you need to destroy a village to give it to me?"

Naruto looks at her for a good long hard minute blinking at the end. He then starts to grin as he runs up to Jaina and hugs her. "it would work but, I may need to kill someone still and you would be stuck in a coma for three months. But it would work. I can't believe you would be willing to do it, I never thought you would."

"is that why you never ask" Jaina asks as she leans against her official not so official boyfriend.

"that and I thought you would kill me," Naruto says thinking of way to lose the death part of his plan.

"I see but, that's not why I am here. Anko-san wants are help on a high rank mission," Jaina says as she tells Naruto about the mission.

"We could use the mission for the sacrifices'. I think Anko would not mind if we did it there," Naruto sad knowing his adopted older sister would help them out. Jaina nods her head.

"So where are you going to place the key Gaki," Anko asks them as Naruto finish up the seal that Jaina was sitting in.

"Not sure. Jaina is going to place it somewhere on her body. The only way for her to unlock it is for me to unlock her last memory this one," Naruto answers as he finish the last part of the seal. Looking at Jaina who had seals drawn all over her body. She was now in a pair of boxers with wrappings covering her chess. Naruto had Anko draw the seals that would be under the shirt on for him after showing what they look like and where they went. Jaina already knew where she would place the key but she also wanted to be the one to place the memory seal.

"Jaina-Hime you ready," Naruto asks as he gets ready to activate the seal.

"Just hurry up ok so I can fall into a coma or something whiskers," Jaina yells back not wanting to sit on the cold ground in her underwear any longer then she need to. Anko looks at the two wondering what happen to make Jaina call him whiskers.

"ok any place you want the memory seal. And Anko I am not going to place it there. I need to be able to remove it in battle," Naruto says cutting of Anko before she could speak her mind.

"Naruto come here quickly," Jaina calls out knowing where she wanted it. Once Naruto got over to her she whispers it to him making him blush thinking about that. Nodding his head and giving her a quick pick on the lips Naruto hurry's back out of the seal.

"Ok let's do this," Naruto says as he starts to run through the longs set of hand seals Anko had ever seen. With each seal Naruto pick up speed knowing he could not miss a sing seal or it would kill them all. Getting to the last seal Naruto cries out the Jutsu, "Seimei no fumetsu no akuma no chikara no shīru." (Immortal demon force seal of life)

The seal array glow purple then blue as the seals on Jaina glow yellow then green. Soon the seals start to move across her body before stopping over her heart. Once the seal finish moving and glowing Naruto runs over to her grabbing Jaina before she could fall over. Looking her over Naruto finds a small pulse and smiles.

"it work Jaina it work," Naruto whispers to her as he holds her close resting her head on his chess.

"I know," Jaina says weakly making Naruto smile even more. Jaina smiles at him before closing her eyes falling into the coma.

-flash back ends-

Jaina feels Naruto wrap his arms around her pulling her close like their first kiss they shared. Off to the side both Sith Lord and want-a-be watch with jaws on the floor not sure what was going on. Naruto breaks the kiss and smiles down at Jaina and says two words, "welcome back."

Jaina smiles as she unlocks the key in her heart. The seals slowly begin to glow all over her body as she feels her body be filled by the force and the chakra that was sealed into the seal. The seals on her skin glow green as she turns keeping Naruto arms around her to look at Admiral Garowyn with a smirk, "mmm Naruto-kun can I please deal with her. Last time I saw her I though she died and would not need to worry about her harming anyone else."

"Be my guess I will deal with the Sith lord want-a-be over there. After we are done here we need to talk about the seal," Naruto says kissing the top of her head softly remembering how much he miss the feeling of her warm and body next to him like this.

"ok as long as you make it quick, otherwise I may need to take away all that ramen you brought with you," Jaina says making Naruto gulp in fear. Letting Jaina go with one last quick kiss to the top of her head Naruto move to deal with the Sith Lord now the key to taking him down was unleashes. Negalad could not understand what happen. All he saw and felt was a major power boost for Jaina. But even that would not help in the fight unless the seal was meant to do something else.

Admiral Garowyn was also wondering about it, "so you just got strong and more chakra then before. It will not help you Solo."

"Admiral Garowyn you do not know how the seal even works. Right now Naruto-Kun and Negalad are both on even ground but now the seals are activated he can call on my powers as I can call onto his. You know of force bonds how two people can feel each other through time and space. Some get so strong when one uses a force power to boost themselves the other feels it as well. This works the same way only not only do we get the powers. I can call on Naruto-kun chakra pools if I need to and life energy. Not that I would need it to beat an old crow like you. But what more is Naruto-kun can call on my chakra pools if need be. While I am a master of the force Naruto-kun is a master of chakra. It would take three thousands Kage level Ninjas to even get close to match his reserves. But what truly makes this seal a dangers is now your lord must fight two immortals not one."

Admiral Garowyn eyes grow large as she begins to shake in fear hearing she was facing down an immortal Jedi. She knew it was over for her even if it was a bluff their power level where to different. Before they stood on even ground but now Jaina would over power her within minutes. Turning of her lightsaber she throws it away and raises her hands. Jaina just grins seeing Admiral Garowyn stand down without a fight. Walking over to her Jaina knocks her out with a quick hit to the jaw. Rolling her shoulders Jaina stretch out quickly getting use to the new power that was flowing through her. Turning she sees Naruto already in battle with Negalad.

Naruto could feel the extra chakra from Jaina already flowing into him through the seal. He then felt Jaina start using a few force powers to help him out. As his speed increase Naruto begins to leave openings. Negalad sees them and starts attacking at them. Naruto soon flips backwards over a desk of some kind. Using the black blade Naruto blocks another strike for his head. Pushing Negalad off Naruto throws a quick look at Jaina who nods back leaping into the battle. Even if it had been over twenty years since they work last, they both still work as one. Negalad soon found why Naruto had the openings Jaina was to cover them with her form. One would defend the other then they attack. Negalad force pushes Jaina away trying to strike at Naruto when he was open only for Naruto cancel out his push with one of his own. Both sides leap back to make there next plan.

Negalad looks around the room quickly before forming a plan as Naruto and Jaina both keep an eye on him waiting for the next bout to begin. Negalad could not feel the force being use to talk between them and no words weir being spoken. Then he notes the fingers moving quickly, if not for his training and years of being alive he would not even make out the signs. But shock him was they keep touching one others hand using touch and drawing out the plan.

"you two must have train for years to work like this. I never seen a pair other than Revan and Zannah. Only reason they did so well against me is because they fought against one other for so long they knew each other's moves," Negalad speaks hoping to keep them off guard so he could kill them both. Naruto starts to grin hearing that.

"thanks for telling us something we already know. This is where we learn how to work together," Jaina answers for them. Naruto crack his neck before nodding to Jaina who leaps at Negalad forcing him to block her attack. Naruto follows in after her both taking turns to attack when Negalad was focus on the other. Negalad if had time would admire the deadly dance the two seem to have. It also help they both called their teamwork style dances. This once was dance two usually used for one opponent. Out of the six dances this one was use the most when they spar against someone or weir fighting. Dance one was a defensive style usually use when they need to cover some one. Dance three was when they face more than four opponents at once. Dance four was a very risky one for it required Naruto to unseal all his sabers for they would be throwing them between themselves cutting down their enemies. Dance five was another defensive style use for when so outnumber they could not go on the offence and risk getting split apart. The last dance they called Dance Zero for one reason, no one came out of it alive if they saw it. It was so deadly they had ban it from ever being use. Only once did they ever get close needing to use it.

Negalad smirks as he pulls out two more sabers and throws them into the air making them float by use of the force. Then with a flick of the wrist they turn on and begin to attack as if a ghost was controlling them. Naruto and Jaina soon change to dance one for it was still a good style with a few offensive attacks thrown in unlike dance five. Negalad picks up the admirals saber and adds it to the ones floating in the air. Naruto taps his foot quickly.

'need a new plan.'

'agreed. We do not have room for dance four.'

'Zero?'

'you crazy Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei both outlawed it when they saw it. We destroy their clones even when we told them to go all out. Beside it feels to much like a Sith move.'

'The force is the force its how you use it remember. Beside as along as you do not use it for your own gain it is not dark really more like grey.'

'I hate you and your crazy logic. We do it only if you do something for me.'

'sure what is it?"

'one I want to meet your daughters when this is over. Both of them. Next you owe me a spare. Third I want another kiss like we had. And lastly I want to know everything that happen since I left.'

'deal besides we need to talk anyways when this is over about the seal.'

'whiskers.'

'after I promise'

'fine on three we do zero.'

'three.'

'two.'

'one'

"Zero/Zero," both shout together as Naruto blocks with Jaina rolling over his back throwing her saber at Negalad forcing him to jump back. Naruto charges forward going in all out attack on him with his lava saber as he had throw the black one to Jaina. Jaina leaps into the air to do a double heel drop with the black saber in-between her feet. Negalad rolls to the side only to get kick and go sliding a feet backwards. Ducking under the lava blade Negalad is force to block Naruto now wielding Jaina's saber. He was now having a hard time keeping track of them even with the force and the other three sabers in the air he was using. Jaina comes in from the side making Negalad change targets as Naruto leaps back taking out a floating saber with him. Negalad tries to find an opening in the waves of heavy quick blows that seem to rain down from Jaina. Using force lightning to make Jaina jump back Negalad goes on the attack only for once more duck under the purple blade and get knee in the face by Naruto right knee. Using both elbows Naruto slams them into the back plate cracking it and sending Negalad to the floor. Jaina uses a force pull to grab Naruto and get him away from the last two sabers in the air. Using the pull Naruto grabs his lava saber and leaps off the wall. Negalad would like to fix his broken nose but is force to fight Jaina once more as blood gushes from his nose. Naruto does a slide kick into Negalad making him jump back as Naruto leaps to his feet now being the attacker.

Negalad winces as Naruto scores a light blow to his left arm. Taking a quick look Negalad sees he could still use it. Raising it he rains down Sith lighting all over the place in a force storm. Both Jaina and Naruto leap back blocking the lighting before attacking once more when Negalad stops his attack.

"Damn you two. Do either of you stop to breath," Negalad curses at them seeing them both press the attack once more never letting up. Naruto gives him a foxy grin before scoring two more hits to both legs as Jaina scores a hit on the right arm. Negalad could feel the pain adding up to the point he would need to heal. But with the two keep attacking him with their strongest and most deadly forms and moves he did not have time to. Ducking again Negalad feels his timing on move and dodges start to slow down and get sloppy. Rolling to the side Negalad loses site of Naruto only to feel burning hot pain in his left leg as Naruto removes it right at the hip making it so he could not get prosthetic limb to replace it. Jaina then moves and takes his left arm at shoulder and a little in making it so again no prosthetic limbs could be place. With two more quick strikes they remove the last two limbs from Negalad as the seals on Jaina slowly stop glowing before withdrawing back into the key.

"I cannot lose I am a god an immortal lord. I am unable to lose," Negalad shouts trying to kill them with the force only for a tag to be place on his forehead making it so he could no longer feel the force. Jaina rolls him over then not so nicely as Naruto draws a seal into the back of Negalad neck making it so he could no longer use the force for anything or have any control over it.

"there that should hold him until your Jedi council decides what to do with him. And what is this about your uncle being exile for something your brother did," Naruto asks Jaina who looks away not wanting to talk about it still. "you can tell me when you are ready."

"thanks, let's go see how Tenel is doing. She should have retaken the bridge by now," Jaina says as she walks over Negalad stepping on his spin cracking it. Taking a deep breath she forgot how much she toe the line with the dark side when she was on Naruto's home planet. The call was great but at the same time she could see its lies that it was telling. "Beside the Moff we found said your girls would be there."

"ok really what is a Moff. Sounds like moth, so do they like flying into campfires or something," Naruto asks scratching the back of his head shyly. Jaina just shakes her head and laughs before leading him out of the room and into a left. On the ride up she gave him the run down what a Moff is.

"They are in charge of sectors of space in the empire or imperial space. Whatever you do never trust one; they will stab you in the back if they believe it would help them gain more power and wealth. All that I have seen and met in one form or another have been fat and dirty," Jaina tells him as Naruto leans against the back panel with his eyes close, arms cross trying to keep his breathing under control. Jaina looks at him and starts to giggle. "I can't believe it. Naruto you are claustrophobic."

"I am not it just I do not like elevators, ok. Last time I was in one I was attack. No ninja likes them, no place to run or hide. To many ways for it to turn into a tomb," Naruto says cracking one eye open to look at Jaina who just kept on grinning. "Air-ducks into the locker room for the hot springs. You told me to plant some itching pouter in Sakura and Ino locker so when it opens they got cover in it. Or when we had to break into what base was it again. Oh yea one of the snakes bases."

"That makes no since. You are hiding in a place that you truly have no room to move in other then forwards or backwards. If they want to they just shoot a fireball down both ends. Sucks out all the air in a heartbeat, that has too many things that could go bad," Jaina counters as the left door opens. Jaina turns to see the two guards that her and Tenel ran into before waiting with weapons out and ready. Seeing Jaina they both lower their weapons and nod their head.

"Jedi Solo her majesty is waiting for you on the bridge," the first one says before looking at Naruto who had not move and still had an eye crack open. "The male will need to stay here."

Jaina turns to see Naruto shift a little telling her he needed to get out or something was going to happen, "may he wait here in the hallway?"

The second speaks up this time, "we will allow it only this time, only because he _**aided**_ you in freeing her majesty from the other Males."

Naruto opens his eyes all the way and looks at Jaina who just shrug's at him. Naruto nods and walks out of the lift and into the hallway. Both guards keep their weapons at the ready in case Naruto would try to defy them. Once in the hall way Naruto goes and sits down in the locus position. Jaina looks at him once before heading to the bridge hoping to get her friend to let Naruto enter the bridge. Walking pass a few more guards who nods at her Jaina finally arrives at the bridge only for her to be stop by another guard wanting all her weapons. Jaina begins to hand them over stopping when she feels the Kunai Naruto slip onto her. Making sure it was still hidden Jaina walks in not surprise that the scanner did not pick it up. The metal was not known in Republic or Imperial space. The bridge was a wreck blaster burn cover the floor, walls and ceiling. Blown out computer and work station were being replaced at a quick pace by both droids and the royal guards. Ten of the royal guards stood of to the side watching over ten storm troopers and a hand full of kids. Looking at them they all had the same look, I die for the empire. One girl stood holding a Twi'lek with blue skin glaring at the guards trying to get them to attack so she could get a weapon. The girl turns her head as soon as Jaina enters before looking back at the guards.

Jaina smiles to herself seeing the eyes on the girl. Knowing she found them she walks over to Tenel, "so we have taken out the Sith lord, have the Moff, and retaken the bridge. I thought this was going to be a lousy day when I got up."

Tenel shakes her head at Jaina humor before looking at her then at the kids again, "once we finish repairing the bridge we will head to Hapes. Once there I will contact the Jedi council telling them you are safe. Also say the kidnapper was killed in the cross fire. Naruto is not in any data base, new or old."

Jaina spots the Twi'lek head turn to look at them when Naruto name was brought up, "he is a Shinobi. He would not be doing his job if he was in very data base out there. Beside he is the only one of his people able to use a hyper drive. Or did until from what it sounds like was destroyed by the Moff Fel."

Jaina watches both girls closely wondering if she should use any more words to get them to look. Tenel frowns at this before looking at the two girls Jaina is looking at, "you know them?"

"not personally, but they are Naruto's kids," Jaina says before walking over to them and kneels to the oldest eye level. "_are you Anko and Mission Uzumaki?"_

"_why do you want to know lady,"_ Anko asks wondering why she was speaking her native tongue unlike everyone else who could not speak it.

"_I am an old friend of Naruto,"_ Jaina says keeping her face strait.

"_prove it_," Anko demands.

"_Naruto has five light-sabers from his ancestors and two he made himself, both black and lava in color. The five from his family are red, purple, orange, blue and golden orange. At the time I left he was still a Genin able to take on most Jonin." _Jaina says with a soft smile.

"_do a Jutsu," _Anko demands still not fully trusting her.

"_hmmmm it has been a while since I have done a Jutsu but I think I can pull of a chakra scalpel still,_" Jaina says as she channels her chakra into her hands as it glows green for a minute. Anko watching closely could see she was out of practice and was having a hard time keep control. Nodding her head Anko whispers something to Mission who eyes get big and start talking at a fast rate making Jaina laugh. Getting up Jaina walks back over to Tenel who was frowning.

"how do you know how to speak their langue," Tenel asks watching the two closely still not sure if she could trust the two kids.

"It was kind force into my mind. Not sure when but all I know is I woke up and under stood them as if they weir speaking slandered or droid. Any ways if it's ok with you I would like to take them to see their dad," Jaina says with a small bow of the head to Tenel.

Tenel eyes linger on Anko before closing them to hold back the emotions running through her. She was going to need to make a call to speak with her lovers parents about them coming and visiting. "you can take them. Beside after what he has done I figure I should not be in his way to find his children. But you need to tell me everything Jaina before you head back to the temple. That means they come and get you."

"just do not forget to call them Tenel," Jaina says walking back over to Anko and Mission. Tenel nods to the guard as Jaina takes Anko and Missions hands. Tenel looks out the view port wondering how her daughter was. Shaking her head she walks over to help with the repairs. She plan on giving Jaina a week before making the call, saying she was needed to help with a small problem.

Naruto could feel the eyes of the two guards on him even as he remains still. He had done nothing to make them attack but he could still feel nervousness with him being there. Making sure all his weapons where sealed away or handed over Naruto just relax the best he could. Using the force and sensing chakra he picks up three large chakra sources moving towards him. Remaining still he only open his eye when he hears daddy be yelled out looking he smiles seeing both his daughters with Jaina. Both let go of Jaina hands as they run and tackle Naruto in a hug crying. Naruto cries with a smile with joy seeing his daughters both safe and unharmed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since the battle for Star Home. Naruto been reading data pad after data pad for marriage request from different women throughout the Hapes Consortium. Half of them weir ether way older than him or way to young for him. He even go request from mothers for their twelve year old daughters making him want to just kid nap the kid if all they where was piece in a game of chess to their parents. He still could not figure out how everyone knew about him. Closing the last data pad Naruto lays down on the bed in the guess quarters of the royal palaces on Hapes. While a lot of the higher ups wanted to kill him for being male and an outsider. Tenel made it clear he would not be harm or any harm to him or his children would be attack on her. Looking over to the door to his room he could see both Anko and Mission watching a vid of some kind. Getting up Naruto walks out to see them watching the only movie he was in back home. He still could not believe he got con into it. Shaking his head Naruto heads to the kitchen area to grab something to eat. Grabbing a fruit of some kind Naruto takes a bite watching his daughters for a minute as he eats. Finishing off the fruit Naruto walks over to Mission and picks her up before sitting down with placing her on his lap. Naruto sat with them watching the last few minutes of the movie laughing at his lines and how unlike him they seem. Once the movie was over Naruto had them go get ready for the day. Both whine lightly about it but agreed in the end.

Naruto had just got out of the shower or refresher when the door chimes. Walking at a brisk pace into his room Naruto starts trying to find some pants and a shirt. Only to hear Mission answer the door.

Jaina was surprise to see Mission answer the door in blank pants and an orange shirt with a red swirl on her left shoulder. Mission herself had on hand on the button to open and close the door the other was holding onto a stuff brown toad. Seeing who it was Mission takes her hand off the button and looks up at her before yelling something to Anko a little too quickly for Jaina to pick up. Anko walks over in a long tan skirt and a black shirt with a tan trench coat over it. Her hair was cut back stopping above her neck.

"Hi Anko-Chan is Naruto here or is he trying to find a place to hide," Jaina asks with a small grin.

"He over there," Mission points to Naruto's room making Jaina laugh as she walks over thanking them. Naruto finally gets a shirt on as the door opens with Jaina smiling at him.

"I guess I am early then," Jaina says as she shakes her head at all of the data pads on the floor. "How many did you get through last night?"

"All of them. I just finish an hour ago; half of them are too old or young for me. A few I just want to kidnap the kid so they do not need to deal with their parents any more. The rest are just shallow. Any ways why are you here. I thought we are meeting tomorrow after I found a ship," Naruto explains to her they walk back to the entry way to put their shoes on or back on.

"Tenel got the day off and willing to take the girls so we can talk by ourselves. She wants to teach them a few things and show them around. Beside I figure there are a few things you do not want them knowing about yet," Jaina says as Naruto helps put on Missions shoes as Anko stands there looking at Jaina as if judging her.

"I guess that could work. They do know standard but like with me they fake it not knowing how to speak it," Naruto says as he picks up Mission who still had her stuff toad in her left hand. Her right hand was hook around Naruto's neck so not to fall. Anko grins seeing them both ready and runs to the lift. Jaina shakes her head. Putting on a coat she brought with her over her tan tank top Jaina falls into step with Naruto. "What does Tenel plan on to do?"

"Something about a movie, shopping and maybe look at a few star ships with them. She was thinking of getting one herself for personal get away. So she would be picking something along the same lines as you would. So they would have some insight," Jaina says as they get to the lift.

"What we will be doing oh great Jedi," Naruto says with sarcasm running wild in his voice.

"We are going to a nice café I know here. And you will be paying. You still owe me a lot for all the pranks you pulled on me turning the training trip we went on and for letting Ero-Sannin for put me in one of his books," Jaina says as Naruto closes his eyes as they ride down to the main floor. Jaina wanted to tease Naruto about be scared of riding in a lift only to see Anko shifting from on foot to another looking around a lot. Filing what she saw way for the talk Jaina just waits for the lift to stop and open up. After two stop and picking up three more people making Jaina pick up Anko for room the finally reach the ground floor. The three people walk off to another part of the building most likely to their private car. Jaina leads them down to the front steps to see what would be a stretch coach to carry royalty. With about twenty armored cars in front and twenty more to the back. Standing by the stretch coach was Tenel and two of her guards. The rest of her guards were spread out making sure no one could get close to her. Naruto look around spotting two good hiding spots and holes in the screen. Once they weir in front of Tenel Naruto gives her a small bow to help keep the peace between him and the guards he piss of with some or his remarks and nicknames. Tenel returns the bow before smiling at the two.

"Has Jaina told you about," Tenel starts before Naruto just nods his head.

"Yea but I need to know where and what you plan on doing," Naruto says wanting to make sure his daughters weir both safe.

"I can understand that. There is a mall I plan on taking them to. Mall is usually use by the upper class here so security is top of the line. My personal guards will be there as well. If it makes you feel better I can close the mall down so its just me and the girls. After that I was going to take them to lunch and a movie. If they have any energy left maybe some more shopping," Tenel tells him making Naruto wonder if Tenel was really a woman in her late twenties or early thirties queen or a teenage princess.

"Ok but I am giving you and Anko one of my kunai in case things get out of hand. And you do not need to close the mall down," Naruto says pulling out one of his tri blade kunai made to glide through the air. "If things get out of hand I do not care if you think you and your guards can handle it throw it and I will come."

Tenel takes it weighting it in her hand wondering what it was made out of. Shaking her head to clear that thought she nods to Naruto, "ok but we can handle most thing that come after us."

"I spotted two hiding places and holes in your screen your guards had set up, that could be use to get in. While I believe you can handle allot of problems Anko and me are both train to look underneath the underneath," Naruto says with a smile hoping Tenel under stood he was just trying to point out what he has seen so far. Putting Mission down he tells her to be good and stay with Tenel at all times. Stand back to Naruto reaches to pull out some money only for Tenel stop him.

"On me you did help free me and my people. This does not cover what you have done for me and my people. So if you need any help just call," Tenel says bowing to Naruto this time making the guards uneasy. Naruto just scratches the back of his head and grins.

"I was just looking for my daughters," Naruto starts only for Jaina start dragging him away with a wave. Tenel sweat drops at this as Anko mumbles about dumb fathers. Mission looks up at Tenel before tugging on her dress making her look down and smile.

"Croaky hungry," Mission says holding up her stuff toad. Tenel just smiles figuring Mission was the one that was hungry.

"Ok we can get something for him to eat. What does Croaky like," Tenel asks wondering what the girls like.

"ice-cream," Mission shouts making the guards frown at her. Anko growls at the guards making them back up hearing the growl. Tenel looks at Anko before filing it as protective older sister. "Ok ice-cream it is."

With Jaina and Naruto

Jaina had drag Naruto over to a red speeder before throwing Naruto in and getting behind the wheel. "I thought I beat that stupidity out of you the last few months we where together."

"You did Jaina, it I put it up as a mask when I felt out of control. Or when I think a good prank up," Naruto says as he opens the window. Jaina just shakes her head as she pulls out of the parking area into the flow of other hover cars/speeders.

"Ok start talking. I figure you being scared of being elevators is just what you call weird twitches. But Anko also has the same look when she got into it," Jaina demands as she watches Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Naruto just look outside not saying anything. Jaina could see the hurt from the way his body was and the look she was seeing in the side mirrors.

"I see, I am sorry," Jaina says as she keeps her eyes open for trouble in the sky lanes. Naruto just nods his head as he watches the buildings fly by.

Letting out a sigh Naruto turns to look at Jaina, "we were in the Rain village. It was post to be a simple meet and greet meeting. After their last leader was killed in battle the new one had still some hard feeling for Konoha. But he was willing to meet to talk about a peace deal and trading rights. I had sent a team to make sure everything was ready for me when I got there. Hinata came with me as we plan on having a family vacation afterwards. We got into the elevator about half way to the top it stop. It turns out one of my men still held a grudge against me. He place paper bombs up the shaft. His plan was to kill me and blame the Rain village for it. It would have work if Hinata had not seen the bombs. I broke the bottom for use to slide down the wires. We made it two floors when the bombs went off."

Jaina could feel Naruto having a hard time talking with what was to come. Nodding her head Jaina uses the force to drive as she holds Naruto's hand, "its fine I can figure out what happen. She uses rotation to stop the blast but could not grab onto anything. I am sorry Naruto."

Naruto holds back the tears that weir ready to break free as he nods his head. Closing his eyes Naruto feels Jaina squeeze his hand gently telling him it was going to be ok. Naruto does not say anything else for the rest of the ride. Jaina pulls the speeder up to a small café from the looks of it. Getting out the two take a seat in the back, so one of them could see everything going on in the café. Naruto eyes move around the café taking in the sites and holo pictures. He could smell different drinks being made. A droid rolls up to them

"Greetings welcome to Solar Rider Café, I am Server droid SB15. May I take your order," SB15 asks in a female sounding voice. It black eye ports move from between the two. It four hands all ready to take down the order. Jaina looks over the menu on the table view screen before ordering, "I would like some Caf with blue milk."

Jaina looks at Naruto as he reads of everything before grinning at one of the drinks, "I will have the Tatooine H'Kak bean tea."

"If that is all I will begin your order," SB15 say before wheeling away to fill their orders. Jaina watches as Naruto presses a few buttons on the table screen as he plugs in a very old looking data pad in. The screen then changes into a world view of Naruto's home planet. Naruto then zooms in on the five elementals countries.

"I figure I should start with what happen after I place you in the coma," Naruto says as he zooms in a small country smash in-between all of the other countries. "Shortly after I place you in the coma. We place you in your ship with everything your droid needed to get you to the closes medical help. With the help of T3 and HK I was able to place a virus that would wipe the memory of your droid only about my home planet and how to find it. I left a note with you telling who ever found you to help you. I hope they did."

"Yea they did. I ask Tenel about it. Turn out R2 took me to the where I was planning on going to when I found you," Jaina says with a smile as she looks at the village cover in rain. "So why are you showing me this village?"

"Because this is where our sensei died fighting one of his other students. This happen a month after you left. I then went to go train with the toads in the art of Sage Jutsu," Naruto then zoom to where Konoha should have been. "Near the end of my training Pain attack and destroy the village. I arrive after this happen. I then enter into combat with him. He was able to pin me at one point, it was at this point Hinata confess her feels about me. Pain nearly killed her. I went straight into five. The damn fur ball almost got out unless the fourth did not show up stopping him. Thanks to him resetting the seal I was able to regain control. After regaining control I destroy the last body or puppet pain uses before find him in person. After talking with him and showing him how he was wrong, "pain gave up his life to bring everyone back who had died in his attack. Shortly after that Danzo became acting Hokage and was summon to a Kage meeting. A man calling himself Madura had decided to show his face and declare war on us starting the fourth Great War. I got sent off to train in controlling the fur ball. The war last only a few weeks it was weird to see Itachi and have him fighting alongside us to take down the enemy. Madura was sealed away into a jar then said jar was sealed into the bottom of a lake that was later barred by six mountains. Each village now has four ANBU units guarding the place. After the war things change slowly. A lot of the smaller villages started making treaties with each other in fear of the big five coming after them. It took the Kage a year to get them too settled down. We still had a lot of border wars. But most in within a day with no loses. I left shortly after I name my successor."

"sounds like everyone still one edge there," Jaina says as their orders comes and is delivered. Naruto takes a deep breath of his tea and shrugs at Jaina statement.

"it will take some time for it to settle down to the point no one is fighting any more but we are close," Naruto says as he tries the tea and makes a face at the flavor. "what is this stuff?"

"tea I do not like it much myself but a few of the Jedi do. That tea house we went to in what country was it," Jaina starts trying to remember it.

"the one where we ran into Anko at," Naruto asks trying his tea again.

"no the one with… the one where Jiraiya ran off with that girl and we had to drag him out of fight," Jaina says trying to remember the countries name.

"That was in fang country and we ran into Princess Koyuki Kazahana," Naruto says smiling remembering that.

"yea she had to teach you manners and how to make tea. Still say her tea was way better than yours," Jaina says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"that's unfair I just started to learn to make tea. She had been making it for a few years. Beside I know a few people who would disagree with you," Naruto says with a grin taking another sip of his tea.

"we will see, any ways you got your dream, the Sixth Hokage. What was your first order you gave out," Jaina ask truly wondering what he did.

"made Anko a full Jonin and in charge of the ANBU forces. Kakashi become in charge of village security, with Rin running the hospitable. Ino took over T&I after her dad retired damn scary at times. Baa-Chan retired but because of a few things I made her an advisor until I hand the hat off. At that time she started a whole new gambling debt. Sakura left the ninja force with Kiba taking care of her, the last part of the war really shook her up. I do not think she can truly forgive herself. She had a chance to remove Sasuke from play only to let him go still thinking he could be saved. As thanks he went and made her the last of her family. She kind of fell in on herself. Both Ino and her father had a hard time healing the damage. You remember how she had built up this image of prince charming. With it all destroyed and me stuck out in the field she only had a few people to help support her. Ino said it was like her own mind turn on itself," Naruto says looking' at the tea in his cup.

"how did Kiba end up taking care of her," Jaina asks taking a sip of tea. Naruto take a quick gulp of the tea before going on. "He was the one that found her. She vanishes into the forest of death in a daze. Only reason she went there was that's when Teme started to change. Kiba was doing a time run when he found her just walking through the forest talking to herself as if she was back in the Chūnin exam again for the first time. She still knew who people where but was unable to relies how much time had pass. Kiba figure she was a shock like state so stay with her to keep her safe. Only problem she would come out of her daze at times screaming and crying. He was the first to find out about her family. She told him everything hoping she could get him to killer her. When he didn't he became her life line. In fact Kiba had to be pulled back into a village post just so Sakura remain calm. If he was gone for longer than a day it was like she lost all control attacking everyone to find him."

"Kiba the playboy of your year. Mr. party who hates being stuck in one place for to long is a wet nurse so to speak," Jaina says laughing even when she know she should not be. Naruto smiles back with a nod knowing it was funny. "Yea. When he got his own apartment he had her move in. It took some years but her mind was mostly fixing when I left. She can do most house hold tasks but anything that has to do with any kind of Jutsu she falls in on herself. Kiba somehow put up with it. Even with her mind not all there he fell in love with her and both have two twins running around. Not sure if Kiba will let them join the Ninja force because of Sakura."

"True that shock of losing another love one would not be good on any person more so on a person who lost someone already. And from what it sound like it happen close to one other," Jaina says knowing the pain all too well. "and if she lost her kids I would not want to even think about it. And what about you. Did you stop Sasuke and make him see the light or did you…"

"Valley of the End all over again. Only this time I did not hold back," Naruto growls not wanting to remember how far Sasuke fallen into the darkness. He had even brought up Sakura parents and family. "he had to be put down at that point and I got Sakura ok to being him back in the body bag I plan on bringing him back in."

"how did you get Sakura to say yes to that," Jaina asks eyes widen at how dark Naruto sounded.

"I talk to her during one of the few times when she was not turning in on herself. Even then I was not sure if she was truly there or knew what I was asking. I still do not know if she understood what I asked. But she bring him back any way I could. I then left to see Baa-Chan about taking on a mission to taking him down for good."


	6. Chapter 6

-Flash back-

Four teens stood in front of a group of six. The six people weir the leaders of the alliance that was form to stop a mad man and his war. They came with one thing on their mind take down a dangers ninja that had been causing problems for too long.

"How do you plan on drawing him out," one of the Kages asks. The leader of the group spoke up.

"Simple Teme wants to prove he is the strongest and want to get revenge on Konoha. He will come if I show up to the Valley of the End. Even if I have back up Sasuke cannot let something like this pass," Naruto say keeping a level face not wanting to give anything away. They all had too much riding on this plan for it to not get it ok by the Kages. Draw out and remove Sasuke Uchiha from the face of the galaxy. He already talks to his last teammate about it hoping he did it one of the times she was Simi-there. Naruto and his three teammates he had pick watch for any sign this mission would get turn down or get the ok. Two of the Kages seem to be ready to give it the ok, one already made up his mind to say no. The last three were deep in thought.

"And if Sasuke beats you. They would get another Tail Beast," one of the Kages states.

"I am willing to give up my life. I have place two gravity seals and explosive seal on my body. The seals will go off at the first sign of any one trying to remove the Kyuubi. The explosion will destroy everything in one square mile of me," Naruto says planning on not using those seals.

"How will you get him to come still," the same Kage ask.

"I am the bait. You are to leak I am going on a training trip with a small team as an escort. Teme will not be able to stop himself from coming," Naruto said. "We have already set seals up for the trap and just need your ok."

Tsunade lets out a sigh before speaking, "let them go. Even if we say no they will still go. Naruto you have can use everything in your POWER to take him down."

"Tsunade are your insane we barely save him the first time he pulled a stunt like this," another Kage shout.

"If you do not ok it. I will make it a village mission and not need to deal with this group," Tsunade said backing the other Kages into a wall.

"Naruto do you believe you can stop Sasuke Uchiha," an old man asks.

"I know I can if Hokage-san gave me the ok to go all out. Teme may have his eyes but they cannot stop something that cannot be seen," Naruto says as he begins to form a plan.

"Very well you have my vote for this mission who else is willing to ok it," the man asks the rest of the group. Three other hands go up leaving the last two. The oldest of them frowns but keep his hand down as the other female Kage looks at Naruto studding him like she had done many times before.

"You are to bring one of my ninja along with you. I believe he will be a great help in tracking Sasuke Uchiha down and if you get lose track you down," she says with a sigh before raising her hand.

"Thank you here is the scroll with full detail of the mission and it code name," Naruto says handing the Scroll to Tsunade who reads the mission name.

"Codename Mon Calamari, sound strait forward from what I am reading here. But I do agree with Mai you are to take more than just Leaf Ninja along. Also we need something to draw Tobi and Kabuto away from this," Tsunade says before passing the scroll around.

"Bee-san said he would draw them out," Naruto says waiting for the yells to start only for them to never come. Looking at Bee brother Naruto saw him nod his head making him wonder what the man train of thought was.

"How long do you need to get your team ready," E asks wanting to know what he would need to do help his brother.

"A week, for the mission I request Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Those three I will need for this mission. Any others the Kages wish to add will need to be brought up to speed and in the Leaf Village within a week."

"Very will you have a green light for Operation Mon Calamari," E says getting a nod from most of the Kages other than one. Naruto and his team bow before leaving to get ready for their mission.

-one week and two day later—

"Anything yet Ao," Shikamaru asks their teams sensor. Ao shakes closes his eye as he focus on everything around him trying to find their targets Chakra. Picking it up he notes it seem to be waiting for something.

"He's here but is waiting. Naruto you better get ready," Ao says as Naruto nods and begins to grab his gear he had laid out so he could pick what he need. Ao notes several metal tubes hanging from Naruto's belt wondering what they were for. Grabbing a cloak Naruto throws it over his ANBU armor. On both his legs sat two tool pouches one full of something he and his droid work on. Speaking of his droids HK sat in the shadows cover in a very tattered cloak waiting for the chance to remove some Meat-Bags from the world. Checking his rifle and scope HK nods to Naruto telling him he was ready. The team then puts on their throat mikes and ear pieces as they also get ready. Shikamaru looks over the map they had of the trap. They had the droid check the seals to make sure nothing had happen and got the ok back. Naruto gave them a nod telling them he was ready and left with HK following his master. The rest move to cover Ao. And just by chance the mission did go sideways; they would do their best to pull Naruto out with HK covering them.

-With Naruto and HK-

"HK take cover on the cliff over there. If you have a shot when we are fighting take even if I am in the way. Because we cannot let TEME walk away," Naruto tells the orange battle droid pointing to a good hiding spot for the droid. Since the war started Naruto had been letting HK cause as much destruction as the little droid heart could take. HK even was able to get a few shots at Tobi nicking his arm with a blaster bolt from a half of a mile away.

"Statement: Masters are you sure that is a good idea. Taking the meat bag down is important but master Raven would be very upset if I let you be killed," HK states with a small bit of fear in his voice. Naruto let out a small laugh at the fear in the voice, "do not worry, I have had a hand shove through my chess two different times so I can take a blaster blast or three. Just do not hit my head. I am unsure if I can recover from a head shot."

"Joys inquiry: Master may I shoot you now," HK ask shaking with hope of being able to shoot something that could get back up again.

"No I need to be able to fight him at 100% now get ready he going to show up soon," Naruto says before leaping onto one of the statues to wait for his target to show up. An hour later Sasuke Uchiha lands on the other Statue smirking as if it was his birth day. Sasuke was dress in black pants with a white shirt his black over shirt hand off his pants. In his hand was his sword cracking with lightning.

"Dope, you finally come to turn yourself over to us," Sasuke asks grinning his now evil grin. Naruto just looks at him before shaking his head no, "I am to bring you back ether peacefully or in a body bag. The choice is yours. But I have a feeling only one of us will be walking away from this."

"That's right and it will be me," Sasuke shouts before releasing a large ball of fire from his mouth at Naruto who stands his ground. As the ball gets close Naruto holds out his hand and force pushes the ball making it stop before losing steam. Sasuke appears behind Naruto swinging his sword in hopes to remove the Dopes head. Jumping over the falls Naruto pulls out ten Kunai and throws them at Sasuke. Sasuke replaces himself with a log only to find him being thrown into a wall by unseen force.

"What did you do dope. What type of Jutsu was that," Sasuke screams in rage wondering why his Sharingan could not copy it. Naruto just grins before unsealing his Lightsabers that he had made. With a loud snap-hiss both blades came to life making Sasuke wonder if the Raijin no Ken, had been copy and remade into two more blades. Charging Sasuke figures it would break like every other sword he broke when send his chakra into his sword. Naruto blocks using the black blade looking now bored.

"I see you have reach that block that all Sith reach. Only when they come back to the light do they understand how to get around the block like I have," Naruto says breaking the lock that had form by leaping back. "While you have great control over Lightning chakra and Jutsu. I have mastered all Lightning technique. So let me show you what lightning should look like Sasuke."

Holding up his hand Naruto points his fingers to the sky before purple lightning shout out from his palm up to the sky before arching out making almost a shield or dome covering him made out of lightning. Sasuke coving his body in Lightning Chakra charges in not knowing that his lightning would not be able to stand up to Naruto's Force Storm. Hitting one of the bolts Sasuke grunts in pain as thousands of volts are sent through his body making him jump back.

"Where did you get this power from Dope," Sasuke shouts in anger making his Chakra flare to a new height. Naruto bring his hand back in front of him pointing a fist at Sasuke before ginning like a fox. "I earn it through sweat, blood, and tear. I work to get where I stand here today. Unlike you who had to get power given to him on a silver platter. You use your eyes to copy every Jutsu you see thinking it will make you stronger. But you forget to learn how to use it and understand each Jutsu. Now feel what true power feels like."

Naruto says vanishing in a blur of color charging leaping a trail of melting rock behind him where his blades touch the ground. Sasuke jumps out of the way before launching Chibori Senbon all at Naruto body an in the path he predicted. Naruto senses the danger through the force and leaps over the falls to get out of the danger. Sasuke sees his attack miss and frowns wondering how it miss. Sasuke then remains in place waiting for Naruto to return to attack him.

HK sees his master's target standing off on his own takes aim. Firing of two shoots HK lowers the rifle and moves to a new position to take aim and fire again.

Sasuke spots two red beams of super charge gasses heading for his head out of the corner of his eye and side steps them before looking around for the person who sent the "Jutsu" at him. Naruto using chakra runs up the side of the valley seeing the two shot being fired. Once at the cress Naruto uses the force to throw himself up into the air and sail over Sasuke. Landing in a crouch Naruto throws out both of his hands using a force push to send Sasuke over the edge before forming a Mini-Rasenshuriken after him. The Mini-shuriken explodes before hitting the ground taking out one of the largest chunks of earth HK as seen that is taken in one attack done by a Meatbag. Sasuke replaces himself with a log only to find he needs to dodge the sound of two humming blades.

Ducking under one of the strikes Sasuke slams his blade into Naruto's gut making him vanish in a cloud of white smoke. Leaping back Sasuke before release a large amount of Lightning Chakra taking out all the trees in the area and any clones in the blast zone. Glaring around him Sasuke release more chakra as his Sharingan begins to change into Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto crouching behind a rock feels the change in the air and knows the true fight now begins. Turning both his blades on Naruto flips over the rock throwing the black blade at Sasuke.

Sasuke ducks under it charging Naruto meeting him as soon as he lands. Naruto blocks with the lava blade before force pushing Sasuke back as he grabs his black blade. Sasuke charges back in using his Sharingan to find any weak spots in Naruto's defenses. Naruto for his part does his best to keep the holes close only letting them stay open to draw Sasuke in. Blocking another strike Naruto back hand cuts to force Sasuke back. Leaping back Sasuke releases a large black fire cloud from his left eye. Naruto eyes get big as he leaps away using the force to slow the fire down. Landing on the water in the valley Naruto looks up at Sasuke leaping down at him like a bird of prey coming in for the kill. Naruto slows his breathing down as he draws in on the force to help him get the timing down.

HK watches his target fall towards his master and get ready to aim only to spot Naruto turn off his blade and let him go only for them to float in the air. Turning it eye so he was looking straight at his master he saw Naruto had enter one of the most dangers Jedi technique Battle Mediation. Naruto opens his eyes and spins around to give Sasuke a round house kick only for his foot touches both of his sabers. Using chakra to keep them stuck to his foot Naruto uses the force to turn them back on with a snap hiss. Sasuke see what is coming with his Sharingan and pulls out his strongest defense. Naruto feels his sabers get block by something powerful. Opening his eyes he sees Sasanoo covering Sasuke making sure it was not hurt.

"Ha I told you can never beat me dope," Sasuke says with a smirk not noting the Naruto was looking at his two sabers that seem to be stuck. Naruto tested to see if they were stuck of just being slow down. After seeing them move a little Naruto grins. Leaping back Naruto throws out both hands using the strongest force push Technique he could use, aim at the water. If a person would draw a line strait to the water they would see a large wave of water and force energy move out from that one point in every direction. Sasuke growls seeing the so called dope in his mind do more powerful moves and not able to copy them.

The wave of water hits Sasanoo making it flinch from the force of the blow. The force wave hit next tearing into the armor plating that was weakened by the water. Sasuke is blown back into his own defense breaking the Jutsu. Naruto lands on top of the water watching Sasuke carefully to make sure he did not try anything. Throwing his hand out again he uses the force to left up several large rocks as he lifts his hand. Once his hand was over his head Naruto frowns before bring it down in front of him making the rocks sail at Sasuke.

Sasuke using his Sharingan dances around the rocks as if they were not there. Dodging the last rock Sasuke turns to find Naruto fist making a very painful landing to his left cheek bone. Sasuke head snaps to the side as his body takes flight from the blow. Not letting up Naruto uses the force to grab him in midair and slams him into the ground as he force jumps. In the air Naruto release two force pushes at Sasuke pushing him deeper into the ground only for them to hit a log Sasuke replace himself with. Hearing what sounds like birds chirping behind him Naruto spins as he lands to see Sasuke charging at him with a handful of lighting. Naruto quickly pulls back with his right hand as at the same time pushing with his left hand making Sasuke fall face first. Doing what look like a backwards round house kick Naruto force kicks Sasuke into a wall.

"Last time we fought here you won just barely. Looks like this time I will win without any problem. Now come back peacefully and stand trial for your crimes," Naruto says sadly seeing Sasuke slowly pulls himself out of the wall and stand on shaky legs. Sasuke spits out some blood before glaring at Naruto.

"I will only return to that village to destroy it and watch it burn to the ground for what they have done to my family," Sasuke screams at Naruto spit and blood flying out of his mouth from the rage. Naruto hangs his head making a two finger salute to HK. HK sees the code and takes aim at Sasuke before firing one round. Sasuke once again sees the blaster round out of the corner of his eye and dodges it. Naruto meets him in mid dodge with both of his blades moving quickly. Sasuke comes out of his dodge to find both his hands had been removing and two deep cuts on his left leg that already be cauterize by the Lightsaber. Naruto watch in pain as his former best friend and brother fall to his knee in pain.

Sasuke keeps glaring before smirking, "do it show me how much the Uchiha have been hurt."

Naruto turns off his Lightsabers and puts them away before walking away nodding to his team. Ao lands behind Sasuke making the missing-nin turn his head to look at him only to find his body stuck in place by a shadow. "By the order of the Allied Shinobi Force council I am to take your life."

Sasuke eyes grow big hearing Naruto say that line before he could utter a word he found his throat being crush before a loud snap was heard across the valley. Naruto release his force chokes on the once living body of Sasuke. Without anything keeping the body up it falls over to the side, just as two blaster round hit the chess and head adding blast burn marks to the body. Ao pulls out a Kunai and remove Sasuke head from his body before sealing it and the body away.

"It's done. Let's get out of here," Ao says getting a nod from everyone. They just hope that the other two strike teams' mission paid off. They did not want Kabuto bring this person back from the dead.

-End of flash back-

"That what happen," Naruto says wrapping up his story before taking a sip of tea. Jaina remains silenced taking everything in. She could not believe Naruto had gone down the path of the dark side and then stop all during the battle. His hatred must have been powerful for him to call on those powers but what she wanted to know was what brought him back.

"I had people I made a promise too," Naruto says picking up what she was thinking through their link making her blush lightly at being caught. Nodding her head she takes a sip of her drink before letting out a sigh.

"Took my mom shaving her head for me. And here I am the stronger and wiser in the ways of the force and it took someone willing to lower herself to get me to come back. Looks like you pass me," Jaina says with a true smile on her face glad she now had a new goal to reach. Beat and surpass Naruto in power and knowledge of the force. Naruto grins back before spotting something out of the corner his eye.

"You notes them too," Jaina asks noting Naruto sudden eye movement.

"Yea. I would have miss them if they had not started taking turns on their drinks and the female mirror is set up so it faces us without looking like it. Since there are only four chakra users here on the planet I have been ignoring everything lower then Chūnin," Naruto says keeping his eye on them.

"They are not locals or work under the Queen mother," Jaina says using Naruto eye as her own mirror.

"Someone from the republic checking on you," Naruto asks more than states.

"No if they were from the GA they would have made contact by now, and I have already check in with the Embassy on the planet. Most likely someone from one of the power family or Imperial from the Embassy if I had to guess," Jaina says watching one of them get up and walk to the bathroom. "You think they calling back up or betting they been made?"

"Back up, the one that left walk as if nothing was wrong. Also I did not feel any different in the chakra flow. Beside if we want to make it know that we made them we would have," Naruto says with a sigh. "I really hate this stuff."

"Then get a new drink," Jaina giggles.

"No the drink grows on you. I am talking about the sixth since we pick up from war and the training Ero-Sannin put us through," Naruto says solemnly making Jaina also look down remembering her old teacher as well. Jaina lifts up her glass, "to Sensei."

Naruto copies her, "to Sensei may he find many more Hot spring Bathhouses."

Jaina smiles and nods before both take a quick gulp of their drink. Both felt someone walking over to them. In fact the whole room atmosphere had change. Both look without moving spot two Red Guard walk in follow by four Storm Troopers. Behind them stood Moff Fel looking like nothing was wrong. They both watch Fel look around the small café before his eyes land on Jaina and smiles. Naruto tap his foot in code to Jaina.

'Looks like they did call someone. I wonder why your friend did not tell us about him being here.'

'She told me that I was safe and made sure no one from the imperial could get close to us. He must have gone around her. Damn if he pulls girlfriend card this is going to get ugly fast.'

'Oh right your engagement was not known other than to a few. Too late to hedge how do you want to do this? I am caring.'

'No more blood. Let's see what he wants then play by ear.'

Fel now was standing next to the table looking at Jaina with a million dollar smile. He threw one sideways glance at Naruto trying to place him but could not. Looking back at Jaina he notes her not looking happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Moff Fel," Jaina demands keeping a level tone even with her being unarm. Under the table she was already channeling chakra into a small ball in her palm.

Fel raise an eye brow hearing this. He knew even in public they had to keep up some appearances but he figure after being kidnap she would be happy to see him and jump strait into his arms, "I came to give my girlfriend a ride home. I heard what happen and came as soon as I could."

Naruto snorts as he takes a sip of his tea to keep himself from saying BS to the load of bull Fel was spitting out. Fel turn to look at him and speaks in his most commanding voice, "you can leave now."

"Sorry you say something," Naruto replies without missing a beat making Jaina cough to hide her laughter. Fel begins to seethes with anger from being brush off like he was a piece of trash, even if he was in the two minds in front of him. Fel straitens up before giving Naruto his best just try it glare he could with as much Killer Intent behind it he could muster. Naruto looks at him then to Jaina with the silent question of 'where the bloody heck did you find him?' Jaina bites her tongue at the weak KI she was feeling coming from her EX. Naruto looks at Fel and flash a small amount of his own KI to see what would happen. Fel nearly loses all control over bodily function.

"I said you can leave as I am here to take Jaina back to Coruscant if she does not want to face charges," Fel says quickly hoping he could get Jaina to come with him for two reasons. One being what he just said and the second to brain wash her so she would not remember what really happen on the star destroyer and get her to leave the Jedi for him. Naruto looks at him before pulling out a small data pad and log onto the Holo net to find out if there was any truth in what he said. Finding there was he hands it to Jaina who frowns.

"She must be off her rocker. She already banishes uncle Luke is she trying to get rid the Jedi to revolt against her or what," Jaina mumbles to herself as she reads the file. Handing the Data pad back to Naruto she turns to look at Fel who was still glaring at Naruto. "Moff Fel I am able to get my own ride back Tenel already said she would take me to Coruscant."

"I understand that but the Dragons are slower then my ships," Fel said needing to get her under his control.

"And your star Destroyers is slower than me. I can get her there within a blink of an eye," Naruto says getting sick of the man thoughts.

"And how would you do that," Fel demands want to know if he could get it for the Empire.

"Not saying for it's a family secret," Naruto says with a fox like grin before standing up. Fel backs up a little but does not back down. Jaina lets out a sigh seeing this was about to turn into a fight over her so jumps up to stop it.

"Moff Fel while it is nice of you to offer me this ride, but the Queen Mother herself request I remain for the rest of the week. If Chief of State Daala wants to put me on trial she better get ready for one hell of political back lash," Jaina tells the two men before they got into a fight that she knew Naruto would win even if he had both arms tied behind his back and have both his Chakra pathways closes of and unable to use the force. Fel turns his gaze onto Jaina and frowns.

"I was worried you would say that. I am sorry but you will be coming with me," Fel says getting a glint that Naruto knew all too well. Seeing that glint Naruto snaps release all his seals and let the Kyuubi Chakra roar to life as his KI hits the mile high mark and climbing. An orange chakra claw grabs Fel and slams into a wall only for the wall to give way. Fel Guards jump into action only to find both Red Guards go flying backwards from two chakra ball to the abdomen courtesy of Jaina. The last four storm Troopers saw Jaina glowing blue from her own Chakra output as she turns her gaze onto them.

"Get your master and leave before the Queen Mother and her guard show up," Jaina says making them run only to bump into a four arm hunter killer droid that had escape from the place it was going to be destroyed at thanks to its counterpart. All four hands grab one trooper each before slamming into the ground knocking them out.

"Query: Master, are we going to start a war? Hopeful Statement: I do wish we are," the droid says with the last part sounding like a teenage girl on a sugar high. The droids red optical sensor turn to face Jaina trying to place the Meatbag that help his master.

"Observation: this Meatbag is an 89% match to your first mate master," HK-47 says making Jaina laugh at hearing what HK thought of her. Jaina smiles at the slightly insane droid as she stands up. "Nice to see you again HK."

"Observation: voice is also 89% match to her Master. Query: Is this Meatbag your first mate," HK asks making Jaina shake her head as she walks out the hole that Naruto made follow by the builder of said hole. Laying in a pile of ruble with three crack ribs, a broken hip, smash right arm, five broken ribs, to top it off both his legs had compound fracture. HK follows them out picking up one of the blaster rifles from the troopers on the ground. Outside it looks like a mini battle field from all the storm troops lying or in the wall. Both Naruto and Jaina turn to look down the street to see Hapes police and military all running and riding in speeder at a face pace.

"You get to explain this one," Jaina says before Naruto could get out of it. "You still owe me remember."

"Fine but we are even after this because I know this means I am going to be filling out paperwork for hours," Naruto says with a wine.

"Serves you right for punting him through a wall," Jaina says looking at two storm Troopers that somehow got tangle up by vines growing from a tree. Walking over to them Jaina looks closely at the planet not remembering seeing that type of tree before. Naruto looks over at the tree as well wondering what that type of tree was doing here. Before any of them study it any farther the polices show up.

"On your knees hands on your head, now."

Both Naruto and Jaina look at one other and shrug before getting on their knees placing both hands on top of their heads. Two guards run up grabbing their hands and put them behind their backs before putting stun cuffs on them before leading away. HK follows behind them tied down to a slide of some kind.

Two more chapters or so and I will finish up this arc of the story. I been dragging on it because I want to get the rest of the book so I can change the story line if need be. Main point is a trial that happens and the Jedi temple attack. Also I need to know what happen after Allies. Please leave a review no flames because they do not help out. Yes I know my grammar and spelling suck, I am no Shakespeare, so point out something that I can work on. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well this is fun," Jaina says as she leans her back against the bars separating her cell and Naruto's. Both been free of the cuffs and the charge of the street damage but could not leave until everything was cleared up. Jaina was able to make a call to the Jedi Temple telling them what happen and to see what was going on with her trial that came up. Turn out Daala wanted to blame her for not taking her brother in alive. After that came to light Daala drop it once the public heard this. She would need to pay a small fine for leaving before her observer was given to her.

"You are only looking at the small picture not the big one," Naruto tells her as he leans against the same bar. He made his call to Anko telling her to keep an eye out for Storm troopers and to take care of any that got too close to her and Mission. After explaining to her why she need to she wanted to know why she could not join him and Jaina. "We got to beat up some Red Guards; got HK back I got to punt your Ex through a wall. Oh and let's not forget we are not stuck in here with Anko-Sensei."

Jaina lets out a small laugh remembering when they all got stuck in the same cell with a drunken Anko. Never of them could look at the other without blushing. When she did drink Anko had no shame what so ever. Started to flirt with the both of them at the same time and make very lewd comments. They got lucky only because Naruto told the guard he could pay them. Jaina did not want to know what would have happen if they had not gotten out of there when they did.

"Ok this is very fun," Jaina says voice heavily lace with sarcasm. Naruto laughs loudly at this before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he draws in on the nature chakra around him. Jaina looks over at him feeling the sudden change in his chakra. Naruto release soon after and smiles softly feeling both his girls were ok. "So what was your first order as Hokage?"

"Made Anko Sensei full Jonin, got Shikamaru as my adviser oh and promoted you as well to ANBU. That one no knew about other than a few people," Naruto tells her making her smirk a little before leaning back into the bars. "Wish you could have met my family before the war. I think you would have like them."

Naruto leans so he could look at her out of the corner of his eye, and frowns a little, "I will meet them one day when I join the others in the force, if I ever find a cure for immortality."

"Speaking of that how immortal am I," Jaina asks wanting to know what the seal also traded. "Can I go running into any fight without worrying about being killed? Or can I still dye from a head shot or lose of head/ blood."

"Yours is easy to cure. Just remove the seal. Mine is from me holding the…," Naruto stop making Jaina turn to see Jag Fel walking up to the cells flank by two Troopers. First thing they both notes that Jag had no signs of being punt through a wall. Both she and Naruto stand up to be ready for anything. Looking at Naruto, she gets a nod in return.

"I thought you got sent through a wall," Jaina states dryly wanting to find out why Fel was still standing after that attack. Fel glares at Naruto while he speaks, "he nearly killed a clone of me. While I will not press charges for that I am still going to press charges for kidnapping and assault. I am also here to take you back to Coruscant. I have a court order to take you back."

Fel holds up the court order showing it to Jaina. Reaching out she feels it is the real deal knowing that was how Fel was able to get Hapes. The corner of Naruto's mouth twitches hearing this as he draws in on the force to find a way out of the mess they found themselves in. Closing his eyes Naruto looks for the best path to take before opening his eyes.

"Jaina Solo as your ranking officer and Hokage I command you to remain here until we are both release. At that point in time I will escort you personally to Coruscant," Naruto say in a very commanding voice shocking Jaina at the sound of it. She knew he was a good leader but being able to speak like if someone would try to question his order be dead before the question left their mouth. Not dead as some killing them but dead from their body fighting back until it shut down to stop the question. Fel takes a step back at the voice not liking how every time he tried to get close to Jaina this person kept him from getting close to her again.

"You… you have no power here or over her," Fel says trying to find some form of strength to fight back against that voice. Hearing this Naruto could not help but chuckle and grin showing of his longer than normal canines. Taking steps forward until he was standing at the front of the cell Naruto shakes his head. "She is a citizen of the Republic and I know for a fact you are not and have no military rank there."

"Who said anything about the Republic? Beside I know the laws. She is a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves long before the Yong Vong War. So I believe that would make her fall under my command as I am the ranking officer from that Village. So by law even Daala has no command over her. The only people who have any command over her that out rank me are the Jedi council and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. So take those orders and shove it because you are not going to sink your claws into her again," Naruto says before shooting his hand through the bars breaking right through the two energy shields covering both sides of the cell. While his hand never reaches Fel he did get the picture and quickly left.

- The next day-

Naruto found himself sitting behind a desk in a large court room facing a two humans and what look like to be a very nicely/ clean Hutt. He could not understand why the Hutt was sitting in the Judges seat at the hearing. Next to him or it sat a represent of the Empire and Republic. The man from the republic was an ambassador look to be in his later fifties. His cut hair show he at one point serve in the arm forces. The man from the Empire was dress in uniform showing his rank as Captain making Naruto uneasy about him. Looking behind him Naruto nods to Jaina who was sitting with Anko, on her left, and Mission, who was on her lap holding her toad. Sitting on the other side of Anko was the Queen Mother who kept a straight face waiting to see what would happen. Looking to his side Naruto sees Fel sitting and talking to another Officer from the Empire.

"We shall begin," the Hutt says calmly with no sign of boredom. Its eyes show that it was taking this case without asking for something in return. Naruto notes it looking behind him then to him, "do you not have legal representative?"

Naruto stands before speaking, "You're Honor, I…"

Naruto was unable to finish as another voice spoke up this one female, "what he is going to say is his Representative is running a little late you're Honor."

Naruto looks at her trying to place her as he knew he had met before. The woman walks over and bows to the Judges before sitting down next to Naruto. The woman was dress in tan and white robes holding a data pad in her right hand. Her skin was brown-gray almost a bark color from a tree. Her hair was a shade darker and look like tendrils. Her green-yellow eyes swept the court room before landing on the Queen Mother. Bowing to her the woman turn back to the Hutt, "I am Master T'ra Saa of the Old Republic your honors."

"You are a Neti are you not," the Republic Ambassador asks lean forward studying the woman closely. T'ra nods her head in a small bow before standing up again to speak. "Your Honors I wish for a few minutes with my client to make sure we are ready."

"You have five minutes," the Hut says before leaning to him left to speak to an aid standing by him. T'ra bows again before taking the seat next to Naruto. Naruto looks at her trying to figure out why she would be here and why she was being his legal representative. Once seated T'ra leans so she and Naruto could talk without any one hearing them.

"Before you tell me to leave let me speak. I made a promise to your grandmother to watch over her family line when she passed during child birth. While you may be will verse in lay and politics you have not learn how this era works just yet. So let me help you," T'ra tells him making Naruto study her even closer before smiling softly and nod his head. "I am glad you agree. Now I know you will want to keep your daughters out of this but they will play a key part in this case and if they speak it will change this case altogether."

"I already have the audio logs, HK and T3 recordings thanks to HK. Also I have the records showing how out of date my star charts are," Naruto says giving her a quick inventory of what he has on hand. T'ra nods her head before placing everything into place. "Then we will need to call on Jaina and there is a chance we may need to give your home world position and star charts if we want to get you out of this mess. Let's begin."

T'ra stands up making the hut look at her before nodding to her to speak. "Your honor we are ready to begin." She waits until everyone settles down before speaking again. "I have no wish to drag this case any longer then need be so I would like to call the droid known as HK-47 to come in."

Two guards walk in with blasters pointed at HK-47 head with a third holding a shock cord wrap around his neck. HK walks over and takes a seat below the hut.

"Sate your name, make and current owner if would please," T'ra asks well more like tells HK who red eyes scan the room before center on her.

"Answer: this unit number is HK-47. Correction: this unit has not other like it. I am the only kind as my first master made. Answer: this unit current master is Master Naruto, and Mistress Anko, Mistress Mission both of prioritize as alpha level protection," HK answers making many in the crowd wonder who made him.

"HK-47 would you please tell the court who made you," T'ra starts only for Jag to stand up. "Your honor this droid has no right to be here."

"Moff Fel this droid carries two sets of audio and visual files on it, not just its own but of its partner droid that I believe your forces destroyed. Now HK if you please answer my inquiry."

"Answer: Lord Revan. Wish full thinking: if only he was a droid," HK states making T'ra nod her head before moving. "HK would you please upload all visual and audio files you have before, during and after your ship was boarded by imperial forces."

HK eyes flicker before coming back to their dark red color, "files have been upload."

"Thank you HK now before you go have these files been tamper in any way," T'ra asks already knowing the answer.

"Answer: no. Observation: primitive Meatbag did try to tamper with them. Depress Statement: he did not even scream," HK says as he is lead away. T'ra waits until he leaves before having the audio and visual files play for the court. Once they had finish she turns to face the Judges. "As you see Imperial forces not only boarded the Ebon Hawk without warning they made no move to have the ship leave the system or find out why it was in the system."

"Objection, these files could have been forge for all we know," Jag shouts in anger. "beside all droids that are taken into Imperil custody are first search then ether return to their rightful owners, destroy if found dangers or have their memory wipe before taken to a lab to be studied. This one from the files I have had its memory wipe so there for it should have no audio or visual files of any kind before a certain date."

"That may be true if it did not have a secondary system of all systems hidden away out of reach from prying hands. HK was been change to not only to work at 100% even damage he is also able to hide away all memories it has by locking them down in several hidden memory cores that he does not know about," Naruto explains with a flat voice turning to look at Jag. "Even if I wanted to I could not give HK a Memory wipe. As he stated HK was made from scratch. Even if I were to take him apart and put him back together again I could not make another one like him."

"Still the droid could have made those files," Jag growls seeing the case was already turning against him.

"While HK could have done that. HK would rather show the best thing get him something to shoot. In this case it was the truth, HK programming has been change over the year. In this last year I had to remove those programs to make room for several new ones. Beside test them you will find them to be the real deal." Naruto said leaning back into his chair closing his eyes as he plan out his next few words. It was like dealing with village council and the Kages at their meetings. Say the right word and you could get a mountain move say the wrong word and you lose everything over night. "But I want to know why you have not shown us the flight records of the ship that over took mine."

Jag open his mouth then closes them before leaning to the person to his left asking him something before speaking again, "it would seem that the records were destroyed by one of the Moffs'. We will work on getting all records here as soon as possible. But it will not matter ether way yours is clearly a fake. Lest just get this over with start calling your witness to the stands."

T'ra bows her head before looking to the Hut to speak his mind. Shifting so he was sitting up more the hut had pay extremely close attain when the audio and video logs show what happen on the Hawk and how the Imperial side had no records. He could see that Jag was now stalling hoping to ether use this time to get the records or make them up. He also knew this case would cover Jaina Solo kidnapping so the hut figure Jag could be holding out so he could take her. Either way Jag wanted to string this out as long as he could. "Master T'ra you may call your first witness to the stand."

"Thank you your honors'. I would like to call Jedi Knight Jaina Solo to the stand," T'ra says softly but still loudly so her voice could carry over the court room. Jag curse under his breath hoping to be able to force her to leave by dragging the case out. Ether T'ra knew this or she had something up her sleeve. Jaina raise an eyebrow hearing was being call to the stands. Standing up Jaina finds Mission had decided she did not want give up her seat. Mission had wrapped her arms around Jaina neck dropping her stuff toad so she could hold on better. Jaina also felt Mission using chakra to stick to her.

"Mission you need to let go I have to go up there," Jaina whispers into missions ear only for Mission shake her head no and wrap her Lekku around her as well making it harder for Jaina to remove her. Jaina lets out a sigh before taping a pressure point on Mission spine making her go limp for a few seconds letting Jaina place her in the Queen's Mother's lap before walking up to the stand and taking a seat after bowing to the Hut. Once seated Jaina takes a deep breath and forces herself to relax before feeling Naruto reach out in the force to help her.

T'ra waits for Jaina to nod her head before beginning, "please state your name, rank, and relationship to the Adduces for the court."

"I am Jaina Solo Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. As for my Relationship to the Adduces he is my ranking officer in the field," Jaina says before sitting up strait as she reaches into her cloak and pulls out a very old head band then with a metal plate that had an etching of a leaf on it. She then ties it behind her head to hold up her hair. Very few caught sight of a green vest under her cloak over her shirt. Naruto eyes widen hearing how she going to face the case and leans forward to watch closely. T'ra was also surprise by Jaina statement clearing her throat T'ra begins to question Jaina. "Ms. Solo would you please explain to the court what do you mean by Ranking Officer in the field."

"Naruto Uzumaki holds the title of Hokage making him the ranking officer of all Hidden Leaf forces in and out of the village. But seeing as he is here Naruto most likely has past the hat onto someone else," Jaina tells the court thou her last statement was more of a question to Naruto to make sure he did hand the hat off. Getting a nod from him Jaina turns her eyes back to T'ra, "while he is no longer Hokage he is still my superior in the field and village at all times."

"Abjection, she has clearly been brain wash. Our records show she part of the GA and is rank as a Jedi Knight and the Sword of the Jedi," the Imperial officer next to Jag shouts as he jumps to his feet with a hand raise. Naruto turns to look at the man and found him lacking badly. The man was no older than 25 and from the look of it very green to war and the court room. He most likely got his rank because of a family member who was high up in ranking and government.

"Master T'ra," the Hut simply asks looking at her.

"Yes her official records here in the GA, Empire and Hapes Consortium show that. But I have records dating back to when she was Sixteen showing she was already part of the Hidden Leaf village before she ever earn a rank in of your military and Jedi forces," T'ra says as she pulls out one of the four copies of Jaina file during her time as a Leaf Ninja. "In this file it shows that not only Jaina Solo part of the Leaf Village she was part of their arm forces and work under several of their best Military leaders. Your honor I cannot show you this entire file because it would betray the Adduces trust and possibly give away where his home is. Hidden Villages survive on being able to hide from their enemies."

The Hutt nods his head before T'ra opens the file and laying it before him. The Hutt looks at the two pages that weir showing. On the left page was a picture of Jaina Solo no older then eighteen wearing a black shirt under what look like chainmail tank top with a green vest over both. Around her forehead was the headband she had pull out and use to tie her hair back into a tail. The Hutt look closely at Jaina eyes to see if the picture was a fake or she was force into the military of this village. What he found was not anger, rage or anything of those sorts what he found in Jaina eyes was Jaina trying to stop herself from laughing. Looking down the page it was a basic profile on her at a young age. The other page show who she serves under and with. "Abjection overrule she has not been brain wash and been serving the Leaf Village long before she serve any other military force. But can she be trusted still?"

"yes before she left the Village to return here she had all of her memories of the village, missions and anything else that could lead someone back to the village if they got their hands on the info. It was not until a few days ago did her memories return. So in fact since she has left the village she been remove from serves of the village she was no better than an outsider at that point," Naruto answers trying to keep Jaina out of trouble.

The Hutt looks at Naruto closely seeing he was lying but he was doing so Jaina would not be in any harm for serving his village. Nodding his head the Hutt looks at Jaina, "very well this will not go on your records. You may continue Master T'ra"

"Thank you your honor," T'ra says before picking the file back up and placing it on the table in front of Naruto. Turning back around she walks back over to Naruto. "Jaina Solo can you please tell me how well you know the Adduces."

"I knew him for about three years before leaving the village. In that time I would say we grew very close. How close I really could not say as we were teens at the time so it could have just been all the hormones running through are bodies," Jaina answer giving an answer but being vague at the same time. "As of right now I would say close friends."

"I see, would you say Naruto Uzumaki is rash," T'ra asks.

"Hard to say. When he was younger yes he was rash at times usually dealing with social enter actions. He usually spoke what was on his mind and called people for what they weir. As of now I would say he has grown out of it mostly," Jaina says smiling at the jab she just sent to Naruto. Naruto smirks before shaking his head.

"So you do not think he would deliberately enter a no fly zone and start a scan of the system," T'ra asks Jaina.

"No. From what he told me and what I now remember the system he did enter was where we plan on meeting up if he ever left the Village. As for the scan I would say he probably wanted to get his bearings before making his next move. His people are not known for space travel as it was one of the reasons I was stuck there for so long. Also at the time when made the plans the system was not control by the empire and since I had no way of contacting him to tell him a new place, he must have gone with what we already plan," Jaina explains to everyone. "And from what we heard in the records from HK it seems that the Empire jump the gun on this one."

"Last one Ms. Solo. Can you tell at any time since meeting Naruto Uzumaki has he made any attempts to control you," T'ra says not knowing she was now holding a very dangers gun in her hand. Jaina blinks at the question not sure how to answer it.

"I can neither confirm nor refute that question. The memory that I had place in itself is a way of controlling a person," Jaina says making Jag grin only for Jaina hold up a hand to stop anyone from speaking. "But I took the seal to protect the village as Naruto had saved my life no less than two times. I figure it was the less I could do to keep a place that was my home for about three years and my friend's home. So I cannot say yes or no."

"Thank you Ms. Solo I am finish," T'ra says taking a step back to let Jag a chance to sway the court in his favor. As soon as she sat down Jag was already walking up to Jaina with a small plan already in mind. "Jaina could you please tell the court who is the highest ranking officer in this room over you."

"Naruto Uzumaki. He was Hokage making him the highest ranking officer in this room. Only his country leader would maybe ranking over him but even then they are still equal in terms of political power. Under him right now would be the Queen Mother then the ambassador from the GA," Jaina answers making Jag grin his teeth slightly in frustration as his x girlfriend was making it harder for him in every way to get her to come back to him. "What did the question have to do with this case?"

"It was to see where your loyalties truly lie with," Jag says before walking away a few steps to think. "When you got the memory seal you no longer server the Leaf Village?"

"Yes. But aft."

"So then Mr. Uzumaki is no longer your ranking officer?"

"At the time no."

"Then how could he be?"

"He gains the title of Hokage making him the highest ranking member in his village."

"But you're not part of the village anymore."

"Before he return yes. Now I."

"So if you're no longer part of the village why is he still your ranking officer."

"Because he gain the title of Hokage."

"So any one who gains the title of Hogay is your ranking officer. If so I will become Hogay and then become your ranking officer."

"You can't. For one you're not part of the village and two you need to serve in it military to even be thought about becoming Hokage. And it's not Hogay it Ho-ka-ge Hokage. You will say it right and with respect the title deserves." Naruto could hear the venom in Jaina voice at the end. "Also when I had my memories unlock I was reinstated back into the Village military as a Jonin."

"You left the village and it has been more than ten years so he should not be able to pull you back into serves like that."

"Hidden Village does not work like our military do. Even retired members of the force can still be called back into serves in a time of emergency or when man power is low. When Naruto reinstated me it was turning a time of low man power as he was the only member from the village out here. Now if there say two others he may not have reinstated me."

"And why are not more members of his village out here."

"Because there were only two ships on the planet could even get off the ground. Mine and the Hawk, thou not sure how far the hawk could really go from how old it was."

Jag growls lowly before bowing out and sitting down. Seeing no one else get up to question her Jaina stands up bowing quickly to the Hutt before going back to her seat. T'ra stands back up to call the next person to the stand.

- Later that day-

"Master T'ra do you have anything else to add," the Hut asks as he mulled over everything he had heard.

"Your honor I have nothing else to present that would help or destroy what I have been fighting for," T'ra says as she stands up before looking over at Fel. "Unless the Empire has something to add."

The Hut watches Fel shift in his seat seeing how quick the trial went. He was hoping for a long drawn out case where he could slowly bring in what he need or force Jaina to leave. Seeing that Fel was not going to say anything the Hut shifts so he is sitting or standing up straighter. "Very well. I move for all charges drop I find no evidence showing Mr. Naruto Uzumaki enter Imperial space to gather Intel on troop movement or any such recon of sorts. I also find the Imperial forces in the area act without cause in the way they did. Since the Empire as not shown me any proof saying otherwise. I also ask for the Empire to pay a fine of 500,000 credits for damages to person. Another 500,000 credits for kidnapping and holding against their will for both of his charges. 900,000 credits for destruction of personal property. Now the droid is an old T3 what would price for one of those." The hug looks down at a data pad trying to find a price. "3.4 Million Credits seem fair. Any abjections?"

Fel makes a move to stand up only for the officer next to him pull him down standing up in his place. "While the Empire can pay those charges it does not change the fact he enter our space without a pass even if he did not know it. I would like him ban from entering Imperial space for any reason even if it is to travel through it."

"Ok and what if the only way to get to my home planet is through your space," Naruto asks before shaking his head. "Look the droid and ship I can live with loosing but hurting my daughters and trying to brain wash them I will not stand for. So unless you can do something that can make up for that then I recommend you get ready to pay big time."

Jaina raises an eye brow at this seeing how Naruto wanted Fel to make a deal. Fel also sees this before standing up and walking over to him. T'ra gets up and walks up to the stand to speak with the Republic representative about something.

"Ok what is it you want," Fel growls not liking how ether he had to pay big time or bow to this fool in his mind.

"A few things other than dropping all charges and leaving Jaina-Chan alone. One you are going to buy me a ship for destroying my last one. Next you will pay a small fine, to get my girls through school. I am not going to send them to some up and up school. Finally I want to be able to travel through your space. I will let you even do random check on my ship when in your space. As for the ship I am not wanting some star destroyer a simple CR90 corvette will be fine," Naruto says before grinning. "Ether way I win. This way I will not leak out how you kidnap my kids or attack me. But your toy soldiers will be brought to light."

Fel looks ready to attack him then stops, "fine better take something that I can hang around the Moff neck that was in charge of the rouge program. But I want to know where your planet is?"

"Can't but thank you for agreeing to drop all charges and leave my friend. You can expect the bill in the mail within a week. Have a good day Teme," Naruto says holding out his right hand as he places a recording device on the table with his left. "Break any part of this deal and this tape not only goes to the press but I will tell everyone what you did."

Fel takes the offered hand shaking it while forcing a smile before leaning in close, "know this as well I see you ship anywhere in imperial space it will be destroyed even if you have me giving you the ok."

"I'm sending the tape to a safe place so you better be good," Naruto says as he walks away from Fel to face the Hut. "We have come to agreement the Empire is dropping all charges. If there nothing else I would like to be on my way."

"Very will this matter have been close. The Empire will still pay a small fine of 100,000 credits every year for amount of standard days both Mission and Anko Uzumaki where in prison," the Hut says before bringing his hand down on a small buzzer.

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter kind hard to write the court seen so I just did HK and Jaina the rest you guys can come up with on your own just make sure you bash Jag around while you do it. Any ways I am going to wrap up the Hapes arc with this chapter. Next chapter will start out on Hapes but will be for a small time buying the ship and leaving really. I may start a small arc with next chapter that last two chapters then get back to the main story line. Also would like your ideas on have Naruto and Jaina go back to the Elemental Nations for a short time. Kinds have an idea bouncing around that I can use if they stay or go.


	8. A Life Day Special

Jaina lets out a sigh as she sat in her apartment. She pulled out a Holo photo of her family and smile at them. It had been nearly two years since she crash on the planet. While she made a few friends she still misses her old ones. Getting up she walks into her kitchen to make something to eat only for the door bell to ring. Reaching out in the force she feels her teammate standing on the other side.

"It's open," Jaina calls out as she starts looking for food. Naruto walks in and looks around before finding his friend pulling out an apple to eat. Waving he walks over to a chair and sits down. "I thought we had the week off?"

"We do I was wondering if you want to go out and get something to eat. My treat," Naruto ask as he rubs the back of his head. "I know it's kind of late but I figure we could do something together."

Jaina looks him over trying to figure out what he was hiding. He rubs the back of his head and neck when he was nerves and hiding something from someone. She knew better then dives into his mind to find it thanks to how strong his will was and what he could do in there. She could tell he was not planning on planking her. Looking at her crono Jaina lets out a sigh. "I rather not Naruto I kind of want to be alone today, sorry."

"oh ok," Naruto says as he gets up. Jaina saw how hurt he look. Naruto stood there for a minute before pulling out a small box and placing it on the table before leaving. Jaina watches him leave before picking up the small box. Opening it she finds a card and a simple silver necklace with the Republics symbol in crave on a dark purple tag. Picking up the card Jaina opens it.

'Dear Jaina,

I want to thank you for being my friend even if we got off on the wrong foot. I know it sucks being stuck here so I hope this makes up for all the times we got in trouble because of me. I enjoy the time we spend together and hope we can hang out some more.

Your friend Naruto

Have a happy Life Day'

Jaina drops the card, even he had not said it she could tell Naruto was lonely, and runs out side trying to find her blond friend. Turning a corner she finds him slowly walking down the road. Running she starts to call out to him, "Naruto wait."

Naruto stops and turns around seeing Jaina running at him. Jaina slides to a stop before speaking "thank you for the gift. It would means a lot to me if we could go get something to eat."

I know it is short but it is all I could come up with. I want to wish you all a happy Christmas. For the men and women in the arm force that do read this I hope you were able to make it home for those who could not I shall leave one extra place at the table in your memories thank you for serving your country.


End file.
